


爱欲之死

by Janet_In_The_House



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet_In_The_House/pseuds/Janet_In_The_House
Summary: 上帝保佑我的爱。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

一个天色阴暗的雨天，唐·巴恩斯沉眠在了六尺之下。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯浑身湿透立在墓碑前，微垂着头，神情恍惚，似乎仍沉浸在亲人离去的悲痛中难以抽身。一旁的金发男人显然感知到了这份脆弱，他一手撑起伞大步走上去，伸出结实的胳膊牢牢揽住他的腰，让魂不守舍的小教父靠在胸前，侧过脑袋，凑近那张年轻漂亮的脸蛋，低声说着些什么。

雨势喧嚣，两人到底说了什么，谁都不知道，但这一幕的暧昧众人皆纳入眼底，暗暗交换一个眼神，心照不宣的笑了。

对于两人背地里的关系，看破不说破早是常态了，谁都愿意点到为止让大家面上过得去，但面子不是给痛失双亲的青年，而是要给那个就差把他揉进怀里的男人。毕竟巴恩斯家的威望早在唐遇刺身亡的时候就倒得只剩个架子，全靠几个忠心耿耿的干部死撑着，又有谁会把没来得及作为的青年看太重呢？关键是罗杰斯，他早年落魄的时候得了唐的救济，凭着本事在纽约发迹之后，还让侄子认了唐做教父，近年混得愈发风生水起，现今主要势力盘踞在华盛顿，布鲁克林也留有不少余支。他做派稳重老道，不止跟其余家族关系良好，背后还有不少政客给他撑腰，可以说是风头正盛，聪明人自然不会去得罪他。

当然，两家的关系不是一直如胶似漆，不然就算唐烂在了地底下，也没人敢擅作主张朝巴恩斯家伸手。三年前的利益纷争给这段友谊浇了泼冷水，唐对此事闭口不谈，没人了解到底是什么缘由，只知道罗杰斯主动挥了白旗，退出纽约去了华盛顿，再没踏进过巴恩斯家的地盘。不过现在来看，深得人心的青年显然化解了这段往事，他正倚着罗杰斯的肩膀跟他说话，两张嘴几乎在大庭广众下贴在一起。

史蒂夫正隔得远远看着他们，如同倒退回十四岁，得知巴基每晚抱着睡觉的泰迪熊是罗杰斯的礼物，全身的神经都被妒忌紧紧捏着。

他是个看着有点沉闷的瘦削男孩，比不上他叔叔身板结实，名声还算不上太响亮，但他管着巴恩斯家最有赚头的营生，作为新秀还是绰绰有余的。据说他明面上是个顾问，实际上从十六岁起就开始给巴恩斯家干脏活了，有不少污点证人和敌对首领死在了他手里，不过，到底他到底干没干得肯定没有活人亲眼见过，大家习惯在他看着心情糟糕的时候避着他走，免得那些传来传去的事都是真的。

关于他和詹姆斯·巴恩斯，这又是一桩桃色绯闻，去年圣诞两人手挽手跳舞的画面还没被大家忘记呢。无论是谁都能看出这两人在罗杰斯回来之前打得热火朝天，这会儿叔侄碰面，搞不准要闹出什么事来。他现在看着就不像心里有多顺畅，苍白的金发湿漉漉贴着脸，两颗陷在眉骨下面的蓝眼珠阴沉的可怖，精明点的早绕道了，瞧见萨尔·帕米打着晃往他身边凑，只能在心里为这个太早把自己灌醉的倒霉家伙划个十字，跟同伴幸灾乐祸的笑上一笑。

“你们叔侄真是走运....”臃肿的中年人揶揄的挤挤眼皮，“这份艳福估计只有你们能消受得起了。”

史蒂夫蹙紧眉头瞟了他一眼，没作声。

萨尔以为他同意了自己的说法，脸上令人生厌的戏谑又浓重几分，口齿不清的把那些只供大家私底下传递的桃色绯闻一股劲儿都讲了出来。

“这么多年，不用我说你也知道吧？我们的小教父是个海尔玛蒂芙萝。当然，我只是听说，倒是想亲眼瞧瞧，只可惜.....”

他的嘟囔到这儿就结束了，史蒂夫一拳砸在他嘴角，中年人顿时往后踉跄几步，捂着肿起的皮肉大声痛呼，似是被酒水剥夺了自制力，怒吼两声朝史蒂夫扑了过去，只可惜腿脚不听使唤，打出去的拳头只擦过史蒂夫的颧骨，留下了一道戒指刮蹭的血痕。大家乐得这种事发生，好把葬礼压抑的气氛调节掉，这会儿也没人急着去拉架，全都伸长脖子砸着舌头观望。

这场骚乱当然引起了那两人的注意，褐发青年立马脱出了罗杰斯的双臂，迈开长腿奔跑过来，人们赶紧装模作样的把萨尔给拽住，制止笨重的男人再去丢人现眼。

史蒂夫额角青筋绷起，恨不得掏刀子捅人似的，没人愿意沾这位狠角儿的边，萨尔的鼻梁也就遭了殃，想还手还被拉着不让还。看他这副架势定是不会就这样轻易罢休的，但他及时到场的友人不会让他这么干，抱着他的胳膊一直把他扯到人群外围，这才把双眼烧红的小个子给劝住。

一个粗劣抹着脂粉的女人慌慌张张挽走了萨尔，那对亲密朋友也在不知说了什么之后双双钻进了轿车，闹剧到此彻底结束了，只剩下雨还沥沥拉拉的下着。

02.

车内情潮涌动。

巴基断断续续湿哑喘着，他被史蒂夫扣住了喉咙，脑袋磕着贴了黑膜的车窗玻璃，整个人窝在后排的角落处，两条丰腴的长腿无处安放，委屈的夹着男孩的腰，看着多少有点狼狈。他也确实狼狈，脸颊泛着薄薄一层红，双唇被吻技不高明的男孩狗崽一样狠狠啃着，两片软肉渗出的血珠在吮咬间融进了唾液，让这个吻尝起来就像一颗生锈金属制成的肾脏。

裤腰松垮扯开了，史蒂夫冰凉细瘦的手探进了他下腹的阴影，两指抵在他湿润的女阴，揉蹭几下便顶了进去，动作远不比平时温柔，直接抵住最敏感的部位发力，快速动着手腕，很快就让翕动的小口湿的一塌糊涂。他不由自主的向下沉腰，追逐着高潮，在感到快感的同时，感到一种热度惊人的渴望，正以难以抵挡的速度填满了他的血管，使得他全身发烫，大汗淋漓。

他急切地伸出手，捧着男孩苍白的脸，在稀碎的吻里断断续续喃着：“我爱你...我爱你...”男孩没回答，只是更重的吻他，仿佛要把他给吃掉似的。

史蒂夫绷起的血管盘在干瘦的小臂，他几乎是用摧残的方式对待那朵肉花，淌过全身的与其说是情欲，不如说是压抑过久的占有欲。他没硬，这事放在往常他早就硬到发疼了，但此时他只觉得头痛欲裂，耳边除了绵绵的呻吟以外，还回荡着那些恶劣的下流话，混着那股熊熊的妒火，针一样扎着他的太阳穴。或许世上只有他和罗杰斯明白，眼前这个处子般敏感的人实际滥情的可以，前一天让侄子破了处，后一天就睡了叔叔。

他真是想不通，怎么想都想不通一颗心怎么能劈成两半分出去，怎么就能呢？这个道理无论放在哪儿都说不通，可他和罗杰斯现在不还是小心翼翼捧着半颗心当个宝儿。最令他不忿的是，巴基曾经全身心依恋着他，十二岁来了初潮，第一个找得是他，他怕自己是受伤快要死了，攥着他的手只流眼泪。那个褐发绿眼的漂亮孩子是那么的天真，那么的纯情，他拥有他就等于拥有世界，快乐的可以立刻这样死掉。

然后，罗杰斯来了，带着那些哄骗教会女学生的小把戏，像诱拐一头牡鹿幼崽一样把那个孩子从他怀里带走了。一切绝望与毁坏都是从这儿开始的。不过，如果把那些事情往乐观了想，他勉强还算更胜一筹，就算罗杰斯这阵正洋洋得意又如何？巴基曾经完整属于他。他是他的第一个爱，是他的第一个吻，是他第一个男人，罗杰斯永远改变不了这个。

那个闷热、潮湿、星夜朦胧的夏夜，他现在还清清楚楚记得每一个细节。他记得巴基抓着他的皮带奔向花房里面时候，那头沾着草屑的棕发微微鬈着，晃来晃去，可爱的要命；他记得蠓虫穿梭在层叠的花丛，嗡鸣不止，混着两股杂乱的心跳，使得万物生长的声音变了调；他记得巴基赤裸着身子，仰在那儿向他张开膝盖，用两腿间那朵待放花夺走了他的呼吸。

那股近乎痛苦的热情与激动，他现在还依稀感觉的到。再看看现在，想想那些事，他真是气的眼前发黑，恨罗杰斯恨得抓心挠肝，想立马冲出去往那家伙脑袋上点一枪。三年前他还真就这么干过，只是打偏了一点点，没轰烂罗杰斯的脑袋，只弄炸了一个花瓶。真可惜。

“史蒂威——”巴基这声唤得又碎又急，他的喉咙还被束缚着，不是很紧，但也使得他频频地喘，濒死一般仰着脑袋，十指紧紧攥着他的手腕抵达了顶峰。

史蒂夫抽出被淋湿的手，仔仔细细地看着他的脸，从湿润缠结在一起的长睫，到被咬的糜红的两瓣嘴唇，那个精灵一样的孩子正透过这具完熟的肉体散发着光彩。他目光落在那双瞳孔涣散的绿眼里映出的自己，似是遭了霹雳，突被一种甘美甜腻的爱意给击毙了，就像糖果和蜜露凝聚而成的致命火焰，使他几乎溶解在着怪异不堪的快乐中。

所有愤怒与妒忌都给一扫而空，余剩的仅是足以溺死一头牡鹿的柔情，无限延展着，满满当当填进了他的心。他开始为自己的失控感到歉意，那双蓝眼终于不像从冰川里抠下来的了，零零碎碎泛出了点闪闪发亮的柔润。他释放巴基的喉咙，心疼地低下头去吻那两块浅红的印子，动作很轻，就像动物为受伤的同伴疗伤时会做的那样，细细地舔舐着那一片软嫩的皮肤。

巴基深深呼吸了几下，突然被弄痒了一样，囫囵地笑了起来，双臂抱着他脑袋把他按在颈窝，指缝插进他的头发里，不急不缓地梳理着。

“别闹啦，外面还有人呢。”

03.

罗杰斯神色淡然地靠着车头吸烟。

他两根手指松垮夹着燃了半截的烟卷，好半天才抬起手深深抽一口，屏住呼吸让尼古丁在肺里待一会儿，再呼出口鼻，盯着那团褪色的白雾逐渐消散。车里的一切他都听得一清二楚，这会儿消停下来，他心里默数着，约莫差不多了，扔掉烟头用鞋底烦躁地捻灭，直起身绕到后排左侧，曲起指节用力敲了三下窗户。

玻璃很快摇了下来，巴基探出脑袋朝他眨眼，婴儿肥未退的双颊仍泛着红潮，领口外面星点的吻痕也丝毫不遮掩，曲起一条腿歪斜着窝在车座里面，另一条腿搁在他侄子膝盖上晃着，带着一点类似亢奋的活泼。车里情欲满载的腥甜不容拒绝的往他鼻子里钻，呛得他眼球后面直发疼，真不懂该称其为坦荡还是没心没肺。要不是早习惯了情人这幅不检点的作风，排山倒海来的妒恨定是要咬碎了他挤出来的笑。

“我得把你的小史蒂威借走一会儿，我们要谈谈码头那边的生意。”

史蒂夫冷哼一声，他们根本没有码头的生意来往，罗杰斯这么说，估计是因为清楚巴基向来对这些事没兴趣，也不爱听，他有必须支开巴基的问题要跟他聊。

“那你可得快点把他还给我。”巴基边笑边扭转过身子，拿指头戳了戳罗杰斯拄在窗口的小臂。

史蒂夫受不了两人当着他的面调情，立即推开车门从另一端走了下来，给罗杰斯使了个眼神，迈开步子朝北面去了。

雨水渗透草地的气味有种腐烂的清冽，如同死灵化作尘粒融进了空气。他们一前一后走在石碑的间隔，谁都没挑起话题，一路走到墓地尽头的森林边缘，这股叫人心生压抑的沉默才被打破。

史蒂夫朝远处的人群望了一眼，率先开口：“你有什么事必须要跟我说？”

罗杰斯的语气轻快温和，“家人间叙叙旧不是很平常的事吗？”

“我们还没熟悉到需要叙旧的程度，”史蒂夫说的快速又直接，“但我了解你，就像我了解我自己，我知道你心里打着什么主意，所以我把话说开——只要我还活着，你就带不走他。”

“别这么尖锐，”罗杰斯抱起双臂摆着一副长辈的作态，“你还太年轻了。”

“我没你老而已，叔叔，”他丝毫不示弱，“要是你真有你挂在嘴边的那么爱他，那三年前的事就不会发生了。”

“我爱他，”罗杰斯板起脸一字一顿，“三年前的事确实是我的错，但现在是现在，现在我能保护好他，给他更好的生活。”

“他哪儿也不去，情圣，”史蒂夫嗤笑一声，“你说的这些我也做得到。”

气氛僵持了，几近相同的蓝眼死盯着彼此，如同两头蓄势待发的雄狮，肌肉紧绷，谁都不肯在这场意志对战中服软，随时准备扑上去把对方给咬死。

罗杰斯面无表情，神情失望，“你做事太欠考虑，缺乏经验，根本解决不掉眼前的麻烦，如果我不回来，情况只会变得越来越糟。”

史蒂夫不耐烦的捋了把头发：“你回来又能改变什么？这儿是布鲁克林，不需要外人插手。”

罗杰斯最反感这个侄子拿他远走华盛顿说事，第一次展现出明显的不悦，他挽起袖口讽刺道，“我插手之前你都快急的火烧眉毛了。”

“哈哈，真好笑。”

“你简直幼稚，”罗杰斯语气冰冷，接近训斥，“你跟英国人的小交易，你以为你瞒得很好吗？我什么都知道。你现在病急乱投医，想早点在纽约站稳脚跟，可你没考虑过事情暴露的后果。所有人入行前都发过誓，永远不违背信条，不抛弃家族，不原谅叛徒。”

“少那这个给我上课了，”史蒂夫边说边把双手插进长裤口袋，“这事你也干过，别告诉我你忘了，河里的尸体还没烂透呢。”

“关键不在我，是在我们之前的人，”罗杰斯手指点着胳膊语速飞快，“这行里面有的是不爱变通的人物，他们照着老一套办事，最无法忍受的就是丧失尊严，如果他们知道你的所作所为，下一场葬礼的主角就是你了。”

“你在威胁我，”史蒂夫语气平静，“就不能耍点新的花招吗？”

罗杰斯眯着眼，“我只是在表示担忧，你再这样一意孤行，我就要采取非常手段了。”

“少摆出这套嘴脸了，”史蒂夫一挺下巴，“坦诚点吧，我们都盼着对方赶紧死，你不想我在这个节骨眼出事的唯一理由也就是活人的分量永远比不上死人重了。”

“你尽管放心，我不会容忍外姓人把你给解决掉。我只希望你别进牢房，害得巴基整天提心吊胆，还要我费劲把你捞出来。”罗杰斯不紧不慢。

史蒂夫因这番自大的言论铁青了脸，他比划出一个凶狠的手势，两步上前，冷酷的目光钉在这张与他像到令他生厌程度的面孔上。

“你有过机会，然后你弄丢了。”他的音调有点嘲讽的意味，不给罗杰斯开口的机会，“如果你要杀了我，那最好做得干脆点，小心我从地狱爬上来。”  
04.

巴基少有的做了梦。

雨后的布鲁克林闷热非常，他在着汗热的环境里睡得不怎么安生，醒来全身上下无一不湿。他盯着天花板看了好半天，手肘拄着被褥慢慢直起身子，放轻动作从男孩怀里脱出来，披上一件衬衫，挪到床沿的位置坐下。地板有点凉，他的脚趾一碰到就下意识缩了一下，但他没有穿拖鞋的打算，史蒂夫的睡眠一向很轻，他不想把他给吵醒，于是踮着脚尖往走廊的方向走，小心翼翼地合拢了门板。

他背抵着墙，垂着头就这样待了一会儿，旋即厌烦地褪去发潮的内裤，捏着那块布料擦了擦湿润的女阴，动作相当粗暴，似是怕引发来势更猛的情潮。他现在属实没心情应付这份原始的欲望，哪怕身体的需求正勃发着的，那个充裕着旧事的梦也隔绝了他对性的渴求。

随手把内裤扔在地上，他踩着楼梯下了楼，每一步都是一枚沉重的心跳，夜晚的大厅瞧着比白日空旷不少，好似从中世纪肖像画的背景照办出来的，阴森又廓落，催生了一股令人不适的压抑。这儿显然不是个静心的理想的地方，所以他放弃了柔软的沙发，一路朝通向后院的玻璃门走，拧开把手，赤着脚踏上了板板的草地。

水分蒸发中的空气宛如轻飘飘的丝，吹得人有力无处使。他一直绕到荒废的花房后面才停下，这儿是他母亲最喜爱的地方，曾包揽了整座宅子的宁静，没有萧瑟，没有沉寂，至少当时看来是没有的，也可能是因为母亲把这儿打理的井井有条，以至于那些栖息在草木深处的阴郁未能得到机会释放。

他屈起双腿，靠着那块两尺高的青石头席地而坐，抬起一只手摩挲着膝盖，回顾起自己的少年时代。

他已经不大总记起从前那些事了，不过今天显然是个例外，可能是葬礼的缘故，葬礼总能引人深思，就像病院里的患者总能激起他人生存的希望。说起葬礼，他由衷感叹无论怎样一个男人，死后都会被奉为圣徒，他好奇那些阔绰的捐助是否能帮他父亲升入天堂。当然，要是真有这么一回事的话。

很久没再做过这个了，一直克制着自己别这么干，这时候思绪多少有些杂乱，当他试着整理，那些零碎的记忆就好像抖散的花粉，一阵风似的从他眼前飞走了，快到只能看见一道弥留的金光。

他记得一切的开始。那是个风和日丽的下午，家里在前院举行了烤肉宴，客人很多，热闹非凡，杰瑞米叔叔家的小姑娘踩着他的鞋跟他跳舞，覆着可爱雀斑的小脸热得红扑扑的，连着跳了三首曲子才肯歇一阵。他渴得喉咙发紧，到饮料台去找水喝，却没喝到水，罗杰斯先生给他尝了第一口酒，在他被葡萄发酵的味道弄得皱紧了眉时，笑着蹲下身拿指节刮了刮他的鼻子。

“嘘，别告诉唐我让你喝了这大人的饮料。”

那时他还是个十六岁的孩子，厌烦家教课程，厌烦不能出门，于是他提了个条件。

“如果我不告诉他的话，那你能带我玩儿一天吗？”

“当然可以。”

他朝那双仿佛最蓝天色切片的眼睛点了头，假如他没有自作聪明，或者信任过头，那往后的错乱将不会发生的那么迅速。可未来是不可预见的，当时他只是很高兴，但也记得和男孩的那个约定，等罗杰斯先生被他父亲叫走，他就去找了死活不往人堆里凑的史蒂夫，如果现在翻开那簿相册，细心的人可以在照片的角落处找到两个男孩背影的动态定格，穿着裁剪得体的白色西服，一前一后往后院的方向奔跑。

在那个平静闲暇的当下，他能敏锐察觉到，一种奇特的东西正在他们周围跃动着，悄悄改变着他们所认知的情感。他摊手摊脚在草地上躺下，懒洋洋的眯着眼睛，余光躲在毒辣的日头里，瞟着史蒂夫的侧脸，认真地观察着他，从略显尖锐的下颚到金灿的睫毛，不由自主地向他那边靠，一寸又一寸，他也像感知到了一样，逐渐朝他这边贴合，很快，嘴唇轻轻碰在了一起，使得微风拂过的声音变得明朗，让树叶沙沙作响听起来仿佛来自世界另一端，神秘又梦幻。

此时此刻，他把手掌压在那块青绿色的石头上，它仿佛仍在为初次显露的情愫而震颤。

他曾经认为那份晴朗是永恒的，实际并不，也就值得收录进二流诗集里供人消遣，读完便可以忘记，没什么太大的价值。想到这儿，他忍不住自问，是否在那个遥远记忆中的夏天，命运便已就那些无休止的纠缠给出了暗示，还是他贪图快乐的过度欲望，只是他扭曲爱情的最早迹象。他不清楚，反正早就晚了，他醒悟的太迟，一切已经发生了。

现在他坐在这个令人作呕的无月夜，不断地翻阅着存留在遥远记忆中的痕迹，什么都给自己开脱的理由都找不出，仅仅是更深一步证明了自己的迟钝。

但是，他不得不承认自己想念那阵纯粹的悸动。

05.

罗杰斯时常纳闷，在这个因果锻造而成的世界，他卑劣的行径是否该让他为现今的混乱负全责。

回顾往昔，他实在无法为自己的行为找一个合理的借口，那无疑是一种迷失于欲望中的罪恶，若是非要给那些肮脏的故事加上注脚，那他想，他还是可以从中挑一些能入眼的用铅字印上去。

最开始的时候，那份热恋还无法被称之为热恋，毕竟对象是个比他小十四岁的男孩，他不是性变态，对他仅仅是一种纯净的好感，完全不掺杂质，像喜欢一头健康美丽的鹿，轻抚一下那洋溢着活力的脊背就足够快乐。

那是他初到巴恩斯家做客的日子，唐在正午举办了露天酒会，气氛活跃轻快，他的视线穿过人群，几乎立刻就瞟见了那个可爱的小人儿。巴基当时应该只有十二岁，一个生的过于漂亮的男孩，穿着浅米色的背带短裤，弯着一双绿眼笑眯眯跟人问好，先头还规矩的被巴恩斯夫人牵着，等那只手放松，他就奔向沦为衬布的草坪，在夫人抬高声调的无奈的嘱咐里，穿梭在花粉与尘粒中，变成了一朵飞行的花。

有一个细节令他印象深刻，巴恩斯夫人那日的心情似乎十分糟糕，与他唯一的交流仅仅是拿厌烦的眼神瞅了他一眼，仿佛直觉使她预见了几年过后，他就会给她心肝宝贝的人生抹上永久的污点。

他打眼就喜欢这个孩子。那是一种终止心烦意乱，使人呼吸顺畅的存在，一株生机旺盛的绿植，一颗裹着糖霜的红苹果，一杯冰镇的橘子汽水，都有着相同令人愉悦的作用。不过，请容他为自己辩护，无论他人怎样揣测，实际上他从未特意接近过他，故事走样前的一切都是自然形成的。

想想看，他跟巴恩斯家建立起了密切地生意往来，他的侄子被唐收作了教子，两个青少年又整天待在一起，巴基怎么可能不跟他熟悉呢？事情发展迅速，等他反应过来，已经成了他每回来访要给他带一份小礼物的程度，不然酒水里就会出现不该有的奇怪调味料。

人们通常对美好的事物抱有无限憧憬，期望那份纯真美妙能够永存于世。他知道这个道理根本说不通，没什么是永恒不变的，男孩要长大，不会永远只是个男孩，但也没逃过这个‘通常’，被过度的憧憬迷住了眼，一头栽进罪恶设置的陷阱。

那个晴得不彻底的早秋日子，他跟唐打好了招呼，履行承诺计划带男孩去兜风。当然，他记得自己还有那么个侄子，但史蒂夫已经跟他较了一阵子劲儿，一见到他就露出那种厌烦的神色，比起自讨无趣，他更倾向将乘客保持在两人以内。

他在正午抵达了巴恩斯家，巴基钻进车里的时候还打着哈欠，慵懒地靠在后排车座上，似乎没睡醒的样子。但他的精神却透着亢奋，一种别致的容光焕发，拿鼻音哼着一首活泼的曲子，抬起顽皮的左脚搭在副驾驶座背上，跟随节拍摇摇晃晃，脚踝处一根小骨头可爱地抽动着。  
他不得不好奇这是为何，点着方向盘透过后视镜看他，问：“发生了什么好事吗？”

巴基神秘地抿着嘴唇笑了，收起腿，直起身子从后排把脑袋探过来，一双朦胧的绿眼朝他眨了眨，“猜猜看...”

“唐取消了你的法语课？”

男孩放大笑容摇摇头，用眼神示意他再接再厉。

“夫人不逼着你吃青椒了？”

男孩继续摇头。

“恋爱了？”

他说这话是百分百的揶揄，就像下意识说出的脏话一样，没经过大脑的思考，只是单纯随口一问，结果巴基直接红了脸，连耳垂都染上了波提切利的粉调。

他稍稍有些震惊，仅仅是有些震惊，毕竟眼前这个男孩就要出落成一个有魅力的小伙子了，他心里想着，也许巴基只是喜欢上了哪家的小姑娘。谁都知道，懵懂的青少年总会有这样一个阶段，也没太把自己心里不太舒服的感觉当回事，只问：“她是你的朋友吗？”

“他，”巴基抬高声调更正道，“他是我的朋友。”

他不是一个老古董，但这两个词汇组合起来引发的联想属实令他深感不安。

“我...我认识他吗？”他说的有点犹豫，不受控制地收紧了握着方向盘的十指。

“你当然认识他。”巴基这次回答的干脆，旋即重新窝回了后排。

他猛地踩下刹车，扭过头去看巴基的脸，那双绿眼正笑意盈盈望着他，神色甜蜜，仿佛透过他望着另一人。

有一种近乎焦虑的不安正在放大，逐渐在他钝痛的头脑中凝聚成一张脸。

他足足冷静了五分钟才开口。

“你跟...”他试着说那个名字，但它像鱼刺一样卡在他喉咙里，于是他换了一种方式，“你们正在交往吗？”

巴基似乎没注意到他的异常，垂着脑袋盯着自己的膝盖，自顾自的说着：“我想应该是吧，毕竟我们已经——你知道我想说什么，这太难为情了...”

试着把所有可怕的遭遇堆积在一起，乘上发生在冰冷秋日里的十倍打击，再来描述他当下那种崩乱的心情。

他无法为接下来的所作所为开脱，他的灵魂终有一日会因此而腐烂。

06.

巴基茫然地望着车棚顶。

视线有点失真，隔着层薄薄的雾，所能见的都模糊在了里面，且不受控制地摇动着。他想集中注意力，却被小腹的酸胀阻止了，像是正经历着一次持久的内部毁坏。

他觉得自己在流血，又不大确定那些缓缓涌出的温热液体真的是血。

“你到底还有多少秘密呢？”

感官注得太满以至于有些迟钝，他隐约听见罗杰斯这样问，同时还能听见另一种声音，很奇特，如同有一只友好的鸟儿，长着浅蓝的翅膀，淡黄的喙，正停在他耳边悄悄说着话，舒缓了他体内的不适，使可怖的性器变得契合。

强行进入的疼痛减轻后，他感到一种令人绝望的混沌，又酸又麻的双腿搭在罗杰斯结实的肩膀上，整个人狼狈的折叠在皮质车座里，被迫暴露出那个只给男孩碰过的部位，让另一根粗大的阴茎进出着。

他知道，他应该大声喊叫，应该拼力推阻反抗，应该想尽办法逃跑，而此时此刻，他只是一动不动地任罗杰斯摆布，紧绷地喉咙发不出半点声音。最可怕的是，当男人的顶端向上顶弄的时候，他竟不受控制地开始享受，哪怕他是那么害怕当下发生的一切。

“我很抱歉...”

罗杰斯说得很轻，声调真挚又诚恳，衬得他的行为虚伪的讽刺。他撬开了巴基的紧闭嘴唇，火热地吮吻着他的嘴唇，长茧的手掌顺着他的小腹一路向上，伸进那件常服上衣里探索，揉捏着他起伏的胸脯，指尖沿着他的乳晕画圈，然后拨弄起他敏感的乳头。

恐惧似乎是情欲的最佳催生剂，巴基茫茫地喘息着，难以抑制自己的沉沦，并在心底鄙视起自己的身体，因为他从这场暴行中汲取了快感。现今或许不能称其为暴行了，交合在不知不觉间顺畅了起来，男人吻着他，抚摸着他，轻而易举地叫他动了情。

欲望与羞耻交织在一起，始终保持着同等的重量，如同正因为一些邪恶的缘由互助增长着。巴基很快要到了，浑身打着颤，被淫欲的烈火给彻底点燃了，体表烧得汗涔泛红，被雄狮般的男人制在身下轻重不均地顶弄，两腿之间比八月最早那场雨还要湿。

体内被注满刹那，他听到一声绵长的呻吟，是自己的，又不像是自己的，而是别人的声音生硬灌进了他的喉咙。

罗杰斯在把自己抽出来的那一刻，俯首恶狠狠地在他锁骨咬了一口，在那块皮肤留下了印章般暗红的齿痕。

“我爱你。”男人的声音很低。

他没有回答。他头一次对罗杰斯感到陌生，仿佛长久的来往中只看着一半的他，现在他展露出了完整的自己，他突然就不太认识他了。

他也对自己感到陌生，发现自己恨不起这个男人，甚至还为这场肮脏的交媾产生了一点怪异的快乐。

这可能存在着另一种解释：世上存在着一种龌龊的微粒，它们会在混乱中显现出来，迅速改变人们与生俱来的面目。

一切的一切都是如此难以消化。他的神思恍惚一直持续到回家，不知道怎么整理的衣着，不知道跟罗杰斯说了什么，不知道自己怎么进的门，他只知道，等他稍稍缓过神，那个红色的罪证已经暴露了出来。

史蒂夫站在他身前，两眼血丝遍布，一双手紧紧握着他的肩膀，指节泛白。

“是他强迫你的，”史蒂夫咬牙切齿重复着这句话，后松开他焦躁地抓着自己的头发，“我他妈要宰了那家伙——”

房间里充斥着压抑的沉默，仿佛一张烧得红热的铁锅，那些痛苦，那些崩溃，全都在男孩掏出手枪转身的顷刻间变得滚烫沸腾。

他听见自己的声音冷却了全部。

“他没有。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

07.

这次会议远不比以前融洽。

自打暗杀发生以来，巴恩斯家元气大伤，实力明显开始走下坡路。几个有能耐的干部见势不妙，脱离了家族自立门户，临走前还不忘咬一口老东家，卷走了不少有赚头的财路。剩下的人除了少量的死忠以外，大多数处于观望状态，摇摆不定，随时可能转投其他家族，以至于进账与日递减，大大加深了不幸事件带来的挫折。

不过好在现今多少有所好转，借助罗杰斯和他政客朋友的背后支持，上月的家族谈判中，他们终于扬眉吐气夺下硕果，不仅收回了南区的两家赌场，也拿回了码头附近的皮肉生意，以丰厚的油水化解了几分窘迫的僵局。照现在的恢复趋势下来看，情况正在往众所期待的方向发展，小教父或许真能证明他也是个人物，当然，如果他一直活在罗杰斯叔侄俩身底下的话。

巴基倚在沙发里面，垂着眼睛，皮肤被赭红色的绒布衬得有些苍白。今天姓罗杰斯的都没有出席，作为东家，会议该由他主持。这本是件好事，介于那些待解决的难题，这场会议很容易冷场，比起罗杰斯叔侄俩，他的性格要更能拿捏住气氛。可今天不知是怎么了，他就跟饮了哑药的人鱼似的，嘴唇紧闭，双臂抱在胸前，伸长裹在卡其色西装裤里的双腿，交叠起来搭在茶几边缘，颇有心不在焉的意味，下面的人无论是商讨还是汇报，他都只是点着脑袋听，也不知道到底听没听进去。

大家渐渐开始不耐烦，流露出压抑的不满，特别是放贷的戴文和赌狗场的伊戈尔。两人之间存在一些金钱矛盾，戴文不满伊戈尔迟迟欠债不还，伊戈尔则拿前一阵的亏损说事，明里暗里指着手指，你一句我一句，气氛拔剑弩张，唇枪舌战打得热闹。先前还知道收敛，到了最后，见位于房间正中的青年仍一声不吭，没有半点插手的意思，干脆直接拍桌子吵了起来，差点脱皮鞋往对方脑袋上砸，闹了好大一通笑话。

等两个扭打在一起的男人被隔开，不器用的小教父终于抬了抬眼皮。

“下雨了，”他的声音不大，“都回家吧。”

人们因这轻飘飘的遣散面面相窥，而他却自顾自的站起了身，摇响挂在墙壁的铃铛，吩咐佣人送客。伊戈尔乐得他不拿事，这会儿得意地理着被捏皱的领口，戴文则整张脸涨成了难看的深红色，便便大腹怒意勃发地起伏着，也忘了那些所谓礼节，蛮横地开口质问起来，请求一个公道。

“什么公道？”巴基耸一下肩，“我不觉得今天这种丢脸的事情有公道。如果缺少理性，那就不存在商量下去的意义了，都走吧，我不希望有人再在我眼皮底下发疯。”

他这幅作态实在叫大家难以买账，暗自摇头，可戴文仍不死心，羞愤地开口：“阁下，假如您父亲还在的话，他是不会...”

他话还没说完，巴基便抬起一只手，示意他别再继续，“你似乎很了解我父亲，”他拿指腹若有所思的揩着左眉，“那就让我给你们讲个老掉牙的故事，你们一定认识酒厂的费兰特吧？”

他似乎不期待回答，接着说了下去，“那是我十七岁那年，有一天他突然来访，控诉我父亲的另一名得意干将侵犯了他的女儿，‘那个杂种必须死！’他这样朝我父亲怒吼，而父亲只是摇摇头，‘他是个很出色的生意人。’，这事就这样不了了之了，直到今年三月份，我父亲亲自给他打了通电话，‘记得那个操了你女儿的家伙吗？你现在可以动手了。’”

话到这儿止住了，巴基俯身朝茶几伸手够到香烟，抽出一支衔在唇间，不急不慢地点燃，朝面目紧绷的众人挂起微笑，“这就是我的父亲，你们敬爱的唐，如果他还在，一定会为你们主持公道，可惜现在是我当家，真抱歉。请继续吧，大家还有什么非说不可的吗？”

他视线慢慢扫过整间会议室，那一张张或是不忿，或是诧异的脸，正躲在烟雾后面逐渐改变着形态，逐渐变得模糊，可以接受。

“很好。”

08.

史蒂夫回来时巴基还醒着。

巴基习惯早睡，但这阵子的作息明显紊乱，时常半夜起身，或者像今天一样，靠着床头看一整晚文件。他不是失眠，他是肩膀疼得睡不安稳，就算不说史蒂夫也知道，他换季阶段总是遭这个罪，特别是夏秋交替这阵，大雨滂沱没完没了，几乎把纽约给浇透了，白天还好些，怎么着都能暖和点，一入夜就难熬起来，空气变得阴冷潮湿，针尖似的直往人骨头缝里面钻。

听见门响，巴基抬起脸，拿走散在身边的纸张朝他笑了笑，“陪我待一会儿吧。”

他犹豫了一下，他衣服上面带着脏东西，应该先洗个澡，不过他向来没法抵御他的邀请，脱了血腥气浓重的外套，便挨着他靠了下来。外面还零碎下着雨，他的体温比平时更低，发凉的颧骨刚贴上去，底下柔腴的肌肤就轻颤了一下。

他身上染着秋风的寒气，这会儿吸取了零星的热度，至少不像死人似的冰了，不过发梢仍湿漉滴水，而巴基似乎并不在意，抬臂虚拢住他的脑袋，一边拿指尖划着他的面部轮廓，一边轻轻地亲他的额头，最后像小妈妈吻临睡的孩童那样，双唇落在他的发旋叹了口气，静静开口：“怎么样了？”

“处理的很干净。”史蒂夫说，脸朝着巴基半闭半敞的领口，轻蹭着他的颈窝，嗅他身上浅浅的香皂味，动作带着稚气。

“顺利吗？”

“还行吧，”他抿下嘴回答，“那条街太多条子，费了点时间。”

巴基沉默半晌，指尖松松缠着他前额一撮发，再度开口时的口吻透着疲惫，“外面还在下雨吧。”

他指的不光是近日的阴雨连绵，还有地底下那场急促的雨，前些年权力争夺的隐患在唐逝世后接连发了芽，虽然那家伙的归来削减了不少麻烦，但家族内部依旧很不稳定，跃跃欲试的杂碎越来越多，他的待清算名单也就越写越长。最令人担忧的是，这种暗斗难以避免牵扯他方势力，由于这个，其余家族跟着乱了套，流血事件愈发频繁发生，每家各有很多人被杀，几乎包揽了报纸头条。

夜被天边的鱼腹给吞了，斜进房的阳光冷淡稀薄，给阴暗的布置又添了一层萧瑟，使他克制不住心烦意乱。他干脆破罐子破摔，折磨自己继续想更糟糕的情况。一旦事态发展到无法控制的地步，刺杀会再次发生。思绪到这儿，他指腹触摸上巴基的左肩，隔着薄薄的衣料，小心翼翼摩挲那个硬币大小的疤痕。

“很疼吗？”他的声音很小，心被揉皱废纸般的幻痛裹着，心里装得又是烧不尽的愤恨。他的肌肤本该光洁如象牙，没有痛损，没有伤害，洋溢着健康与快乐，连爱神本人都自愧不如，无论怎样都不该是这样，用骨骼与皮肉承载着整个雨季的阴冷。

“很疼吗？”他又问了一遍，脑袋里面全是乱哄哄的诅咒，诅咒唐贪图权势四处树敌，诅咒罗杰斯在他身边却没护好他，诅咒自己在最该出现的时候缺席。

似是被他的情绪浮动感染了，巴基的呼吸变得沉重又深长，他扶住史蒂夫微颤的手，垂首把嘴唇贴在他手背，沿着那些发青的血管细细亲到指节，两切牙轻咬了下那块小骨头，跟着往上印了枚响亮的吻。

“现在不疼了。”

史蒂夫愣了下，旋即凑上去吻他含笑的嘴角，“是真的吗？”

“当然是真的，”他说得很清晰，如同在宣布一种神奇的药方，“因为我爱你。”

09.

推开门时，男孩正穿着睡衣仰在床铺。

稀碎的月光斜进屋子里面，巴基阖着眼微微蹙眉，上身松垮挂着件背心，双腿隐约盖在毯子下面，整个人陷在纯白之中，似是献上圣坛的处子，柔软丰润，仿若羔羊，身披自然的光辉，右手搁在心口的位置，左手无力地向外垂在床沿，两指间还夹着燃得短小的烟卷。

罗杰斯就这样静静地望了他一阵，等那双绿眼缓缓睁开看过来，他才迈开腿绕到他身旁，俯身拿走玻璃烟灰缸，撑着床褥在边缘坐下。

今晚是巴恩斯夫妇参加教会晚宴的日子，宅子里面只有几个女佣在二楼休息，他进来的时候刻意避着她们，车也停在很远的位置，除了巴基以外没人知道他来了。他意外他打来电话，这会儿的表现有点小心翼翼的意味，因为过去的两周里，他一直尝试联系他，可惜不成功，巴基在躲他，无论他登门还是怎样，他都闭门不见。

他也没法向侄子打听，不是他在做过那些事之后仍不能无耻到这个地步，而是这两周史蒂夫同样音讯全无，可能是被唐派去做事了，更可能是因为知道了他的所作所为，两者于他而言都无所谓，史蒂夫是唐的教子，理所当然按照唐的命令行事，他强行操了他侄子的情人，他侄子离家出走，无论怎样他都丝毫不惊讶。

双份的无言使房间充溢着压抑，罗杰斯期待他将凝固的空气打破，又怕他用憎恶的口吻提起那件事，犹豫一下，率先开了口。

“什么时候学会的？”他指着盛满烟蒂的玻璃容器。

“最近吧，”巴基的回答很轻，“史蒂夫这段时间回家了吗？”

“我以为你知道他在哪儿。”这倒是出乎他的意料，巴基并不清楚史蒂夫的行踪。

巴基怔了一下，夹烟的手因此松懈了，烟头失去束缚，直直坠下去，砸在他皮鞋边上，绽开了几颗转瞬即逝的橘红。

罗杰斯差不多摸清了电话里的言语模糊，斟酌半晌，问道：“他什么都没跟你说？”

“他那天之后就走了，我们没再说话，”巴基的语气平淡，如同一根笔直的线条，声音不自然的平稳，“父亲知道他在哪儿，但他不肯告诉我。”

这回罗杰斯彻底清楚他的意思了。巴基在这样的环境里面长大，不可能完全不清楚周围的事，一个入行的新面孔突然消失，知情人不肯透露任何线索，他明白更深一层的含义，同样明白了男孩肯跟他见面的理由，以至于脸扭曲成一种半笑不笑的怪相。

“你想让我把他找回来，是吗？”

巴基身子从床上直起来，没有说话，只是紧握住他的手，拿那双雾腾的绿眼深深望着他，不，不是握住他的手，也不是望着他，他在这双迷人的眼眸中仅仅是一个找回心上人的希望。

几秒难堪的沉默过去，他没有发怒，声音甚至接近柔和：“别担心，再怎么说他都是我的血亲，唐的教子，难道我们会让他去送死吗？不会的。相信我，他会平安回来。”

得了吧，那个小崽子最好被枪子打烂。

他心想，真是百思不得其解，这个漂亮的小脑袋里到底装了多少冰碴，还有多少等着往他心窝子里面扎。要说巴基一点都不知道他的爱，那他仅仅是在粗劣的糊弄自己了，他的男孩比他以为的要聪明太多，一早就清楚自己吃定他了，清楚只要借着他于心有愧的节骨眼开口，他就会满足他的任何要求，哪怕这个要求可能会令他损伤跟唐的友谊。

他不是打算原谅他，他只是暂时需要他。

这种逼人发疯的念头利箭一样插在他脑子里面，他暑期陪巴基射过箭，他知道他是个出色的弓箭手，可以说是百发百中，只是没料到他厉害到这个地步，光是使出牡鹿般柔润的神采，便能将他刺得奄奄一息。

他抬起胳膊摩抚上巴基的脸颊，粗糙的拇指贴着他发红的眼眶刮擦，只要忽视他手臂紧绷的肌肉，这无疑算是个充满温情的动作，他太用力了，用力到能听见血管在额角跳动，只有贴在他冷血心肝脸蛋上的手是轻的，连嗓音都透着一股沉浊，如同灌进了一铁桶水泥。

“我爱你...”

巴基浓密的长睫扑闪两下，旋即顺从地贴上了他的掌心，缺乏抚爱的乳猫般蹭了蹭，两片软绵的嘴唇微微张开，吐出的话语却比中途强调价格的雏妓还不解风情。

“帮我把他找回来。”

10.

料峭的秋雨又密又急。

史蒂夫背抵着墙站在巷口，他没撑伞，淋得的好似无处可去的流浪动物，深褐色的长风衣浸得发黑，配上头上戴的黑帽子，使他几乎与晦暗的夜色合二为一。

腕表的时针已经拨过零点，四个钟头内雨势越加凶猛，他仍耐得住性子，眼睛紧盯住街上唯一亮灯的酒吧，余光观察周围，握住枪的手挡在腰后，身体始终保持紧绷，蓄势待发。

等铁门闷声张开，目标终于进入视线范围，他立马压低帽檐，并把头低得更深，让脸藏在立起的领子后面，快速几步，跟上血管里淌泰晤士水土的男人，举起胳膊对准他即将扭过来的脑袋，利落地扣动了扳机。

消音器没发出多大声音，男人壮如牛犊的身体倒了下来，头沉重地砸在泥泞的地面，像一颗不幸碎裂的西瓜。

他深呼吸一次，放松冻得发僵的手指，让枪缓缓滑出掌心，转身又奔入了滂沱的雨。

11.

他在男孩从小睡到大的床上操了他，且不止一次。

罗杰斯敞着裤链站在床跟前，两手捏着一双白腻的脚腕，扯得巴基大半身子悬在空中，只有脑袋还搭在被褥上，随着抽插的动作前后颠动。他现在的模样怎么都算不上好看，双眼涨红，满身的血全涌上了脑，雄壮地身板直直挺着，发狠地朝前耸着胯，带动埋在上一轮被操开的甬道，没有章法的一次次往深里凿。

这无疑是一种原始的、丑陋的交媾方式，不存在太大的快感，只是尽快让自己发泄出来而已，跟操一个下贱的，惹人疼爱的小娼妇没什么区别，不过他干得倒是起劲儿，做完三回，还要再来一回，也不在乎那对夫妇突然回家，发现自己的生意伙伴正在奸污自己的独子，拿猎枪打爆他的脑袋。

巴基湿润的双眼透着一股迷眩，他似是怕自己叫声太大，吻湿的唇齿咬着手背，半数声音就这样堵在了嘴巴里，只泄出湿湿哑哑的情喘。虽说不是完全情愿，但欲望始终一意孤行，他浑身泛着红潮，如同害了淫欲的绝症，任男人翻过来折过去，肆意折腾。

其实他没什么力气提异议了，过度的快感堆积成酸痛，充盈在他淌着精液的小腹，再溢出浇在体内作乱的阴茎顶端，最后随着抽插流出体外，打湿男人浅金的阴毛。就这样反反复复好几次，泛滥的春潮仍流不尽，仿佛他体内存着一个活跃的泉眼。

比起生理快意的扩散，他从灵魂深处感到疲倦，感到不忠的痛苦，不敢去看男人那张脸，怕联想到另一张稚嫩的脸。但痛苦渐渐褪去了，转换为沉迷，他慢慢陷了进去，整个人都不再是他自己，给一种衰竭的快乐给浸透了。

跟史蒂夫做爱时他从未这样糟糕透顶过。第一次的时候，他把他尝了个遍才进入他，动作很温柔，他几乎没感觉到失贞的痛苦，很快就尝到了甜头。哪怕史蒂夫没说过爱他，他也相信他是爱着他。但罗杰斯，罗杰斯拿对待妓女的下流方式对待他，快搞坏了他的脑袋，还不停地对他说着爱，说着喜欢，说着好听的话，矛盾得像从戏剧里走出的角色。

他之前不知道世上存在这种快乐。

他为这份下等的欲望隐隐心慌。

时针已经差不多指在十一了，巴恩斯夫妇随时可能到家，罗杰斯终于肯让这场不光彩的变相交易结束，双臂施力，蛮不讲理地向下压低掌中的两条长腿，就这样像灌满一个空罐子一样灌满了他的宝贝。

精液微微发凉，打在湿热的甬道，巴基忍不住拿气音叫了出来，宛如被扼住喉咙的小动物，黏软，无力，叫人听了心头发烫。

罗杰斯的气一下子全消干净了，甚至有点后悔没轻没重弄疼了他，可这份歉意没有停留太久，等他一松手，他撑着乱糟糟的床铺坐起身，脚蹬着汗湿的被褥往后退，以一种敏捷的速度扯过差点晃掉地上的毯子，把自己包的严严实实，再次坚贞的合拢了双膝，就好像那个主动献吻的根本不是他，而是死于情热的恶灵暂时顶替了他。

罗杰斯抬手把垂在额前的发捋到脑后，站在那儿望了他半晌，涩哑的声音苦如杏核，“我到底拿你怎么办呢？”

房间里静悄悄的，全是等不来的回答，显得两道呼吸从未这样亲昵又生疏，过了一阵，那双绿眼才抬起看过来。

“不是该我问你吗？”

12.

乔瑟夫·亨特的丧礼算得上热闹，毕竟行内有个不变的规矩，哪怕打心底里厌恶这位，收到请柬也不得不前来哀悼。

罗杰斯不大会应付这种场合，那些陌生的哀伤总叫他深感无力，特别是今天，丧礼把不该出现在同一场合的人聚到了一起，不止是布鲁克林的人来了，布朗区的强尼·费曼，皇后区的克莱·布恩...整个纽约基本上都在这儿，还有不少新泽西和加州的人，把丧礼演变为了黑手党大型集会，教堂门口因此停着四辆警车和数不清的新闻车。而且他非常确信，屋里混进了不少警员和记者，似乎是期待又害怕他们突然开始厮杀，把明天的报纸头条变成：黑手党血浴教堂，全灭。

待在这种难以控制的场合，他多少有点神经过敏，本来想坐在巴基右边的空位，却被史蒂夫先行一步，他只好挨着他坐下，跟他一起铁青着脸。

氛围确实算不上好，就算按照丧礼的标准来说，棺材旁边的女人攥着自己茫然的孩子，从进门起就没停止过嚎啕大哭，强尼那个八面玲珑的小老头应该是想表示一下安慰，亲自走过去送礼金，结果被她揪着领子给歇斯底里吼着。

“我丈夫被你们给杀了，他是个好人，不肯按照你们的意思来，你们这帮人渣把他给杀了！”

估计是教会方面没有安排妥当，教堂深处突然响起了钟声，召唤罪人悔改，女人哭得更厉害，就算是强尼那种老滑头，这会儿脸上也有些挂不住了，忙扶着女人抽动的肩膀，把她往她家人怀里送、

罗杰斯余光下意识瞟过侄子，发现史蒂夫正盯着台上恍神。

他拿只有他们两个能听清的声音开口：“就在我们谈过后不久，他就被人在街上枪杀了。”

史蒂夫缓过神，先望了眼巴基，发现他正跟另一边那个七八岁的小姑娘说着话，才扭头把目光投给罗杰斯，语气透着烦躁，“我不知道的话就不用来了。”

“你不觉得这有点太巧合了吗？”罗杰斯挑起眉毛。

“我不觉得，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“他是个狗杂种。”

罗杰斯嗤笑一声，“留点好话等他下葬再说吧。”

史蒂夫冷着脸没搭腔，他把声音压得更低继续，“这回你的前合作对象彻底闭了嘴，我得提醒你一下，别放松的太早，虽然死无对证，但麻烦来了是挡不住的。”

史蒂夫抿着嘴，罗杰斯观察着他的脸色，语调恶劣的继续：“这项合作没有半点前途，我以为你还算头脑清醒，结果你可真是打破了我对你的认知。”

他停顿一阵，等成功在他脸上找出愤怒隐晦的痕迹，才把话彻底挑明白，“没有增援，我庆幸你没失手，不然今天就是你的日子了。”

“我从不失手，”史蒂夫回答的很快，也很快开始讽刺他，“唐死的猝不及防，我想如果是你的话，你肯定会做出完全正确的决定。”

罗杰斯语调接近叹息，“这根本就不是一劳永逸的办法，你要是想动手应该一早就动手，枪抵在后脊梁再动手，真有你的。再说，你不该把他留在街上，我跟你谈过这个，别拖泥带水做事，小心惹出更大的麻烦。”

“我有我的道理。”

“你想拿他跟他的新东家打心理战术？”罗杰斯说，“现在局势紧张，探子的鼻子到处乱嗅，所有人都在着手洗白，我们也在把生意合法化，你不该让他这么快被发现，最好永远别被发现。”

“他是叛徒，叛徒丧命是最正常不过的事。”

“或许放在别的情况下，我会赞同你的做法，但你的处境很危险，已经有人看你很不顺眼了，你真的要继续制造仇恨吗？”

“如果有那个必要的话。”

罗杰斯没再继续这个话题，他早就受够了，那些仇恨结出的恶果至今仍让他口舌发涩，但他清楚他们谁都说服不了谁。

13.

闪光灯噼里啪啦照过来，晃得人睁不开眼。

介于近日频繁发生的流血事件，大型报社的记者基本没有上前，端住相机隔得远远站着拍照，但也有胆子大的小报记者，瞧见门板推开便一拥而上，镜头对准逃脱法律的罪犯们，手指抽搐般不停按着快门。

史蒂夫跟罗杰斯把巴基挡在中间，推着往前挤的记者一路往外走。本来该有一场下葬仪式，但这样的场面实在不支持仪式举行，等送完礼金，各家开始陆陆续续离场了，他们自然也没有待下去的意思。

巴基没有第一个上车，他让史蒂夫先进去，旋即凑到罗杰斯耳边小声说着话，在男人点头之后，他自己转身坐进车里，关上门，吩咐司机往市中心的方向开，绕一圈再回城外的老宅。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，瞟见巴基脸色沉重。今天纽约外来了不少人，强尼临走前跟巴基说了什么，周围太吵，他只能隐约听见会议，如果真要召开这种大型会议，那就代表某一件当下合理的事情会出现很大变动。照他对他的了解来看，这个变动不会是什么好事。

“他告诉我，他们想跟巴恩斯家做一笔生意，”巴基心烦意乱的揉着鼻梁，“他的废话太多了，大概就是这个意思吧。哦，现在成了‘他们’，真期待‘他们’里面都包括谁。”

“军火？”他不禁将各区正在进行的交战与其联系到一起。

巴基摇摇头，“父亲的主要生意是赌博和走私，这两年才开始涉及军火，如果他准备大量购买军火，他会直接去找罗杰斯，而不是找我，所以不可能是买什么，只可能是走私一些不被容忍的东西。”

史蒂夫读出了他话里的意思，“你怎么想？”

“绝对不行，”巴基毫不犹豫道，“他既然提出来，就代表这件事已经把各方拉拢到了一起，会议怎样都要召开。在召开会议之前，强尼会继续试探我们，但他不会得到想要的结果，准备好吧，我们要被群起围攻了。”

“关键是谁来安排会议，”史蒂夫隐隐感到不安，“我们处在劣势，不得不参加，参加又非常危险，强尼很多疑，他不会同意让我们来安排。”

“所以罗杰斯会介入。”巴基说。

史蒂夫没说话。强尼他们想要参与的那门生意必须买通更多的政客和警察，不会在这时候跟罗杰斯对着干，但他不是很信任罗杰斯会完全站在巴恩斯家这边，在军火方面，罗杰斯跟强尼他们有很密切的往来，如果罗杰斯做完保证又默许巴恩斯家先下手，他自己的信用就会受到很大打击，仇恨转移到他身上，他不可能全身而退。他是想罗杰斯从地面永久消失，但这样不光彩的事他还是做不出。

像是猜得到他的想法，巴基拉过他的手，看着他的眼睛开口，“我们去参加会议，我们不同意，我们回家，就这样。”

史蒂夫反握住他的手，一字一顿，“你知道，我们只站在这儿，他们就不会接受拒绝。”

“那我们走吧，”巴基边说边拿拇指摩挲他的掌心，“离开纽约，离开这儿的一切，你跟我，我们可以去任何地方，就像我们小时候说得一样，你觉得呢？”

没人需要知道这是个谎言，史蒂夫想，探过身去吻他的微笑的嘴唇。

“某一天吧。”

14.

“你查到史蒂夫去哪儿了吗？”

罗杰斯没有立刻回答。上周的事荒唐透顶，他们之间的关系变了质，变得混乱，变得不堪，他实在想不出该怎样面对，再加上他送去新泽西的蛋糕被咬了一口，大家都在忙着查这件事，他就干脆没出现在巴基面前，想不到一进赛马俱乐部，男孩就从吧台前面径直朝他走过来，开门见山的问出了这句。

他确实跟唐谈过这个，还进行得不太愉快，但他不打算把实情完整告诉他，于是只拎出最表面的开口：“别担心，他在新泽西，保利跟唐合伙开了一家酒店，他作为代表去那边查看情况。”

“他什么时候回来？”巴基问的很快。

“估计也就这几天吧，”他言辞模糊，看着那双绿眼，最后还是没崩住，“你真的只跟我说这些吗？”

男孩沉默了一阵，正当他以为他不会回答的时候，他轻轻问了一句：“康妮还好吗？”

康妮是他养在牧场的马。去年他带着他几乎在那儿玩了一暑假，想起那一段很纯粹的日子，他此刻的局促稍稍减轻了几分，“前两天我跟那边通过电话，她很健康，还是匹快乐的冠军。你想她了吗？”

“法语老师给了我不及格，父亲今年不想让我去玩。”巴基语调带着稚气的沮丧，像从前一样自然地跟他说话，让他错觉那些事从来没发生过。

“我可以跟他商量，”他说，补充一句，“如果你想的话。”

“再说吧，”巴基嘟哝着，旋即抬头望进他的眼睛，“你最近很忙吗？你经常来家里，但每次我上完课出来你都不在。”

“你知道，还是那些事情，”他说得很含糊。半钟头后他有一场见面，自从新泽西的问题一出，那边就提着见面把问题解决，他们清楚老莱利绝对向蛋糕下了手，见面不是好主意，但这中间有人作保，他再没有不来的道理。

巴基的眉毛皱了起来，“很危险吗？”

他故作轻松道，“没你想的那么严重，这种事每隔三五年就会发生一次。”

每隔三五年发生一次确实是真的。那就像一个该死的周期，一到这时候总会闹出一点事，可能会死人，可能不会，但肯定有人受伤，等各方终于厌倦保镖寸步不离，又选择暂时放下仇恨，达成一个短暂的协议，让局面回归原本的样子，消停三五年，再把平静打破。

“我不希望你受伤。”巴基拿认真的口吻对他讲。

他愣住几秒钟，想把这句话放在心上，又没有足够的勇气，怕给自己过度的期望，后来再对现实失望，以至于声音苦巴巴的：“我不会受伤的。记得那回吗？我教你骑马，康妮还不熟悉你，有点闹脾气，我抱着你从她上面摔下来了...”

他还在说，男孩突然扑进他怀里，他下意识伸手接住他，想问他是不是没站稳，却听不清自己说得是什么。

他莫名感觉很模糊，声音像隔着鸡蛋壳里面那层薄膜，非常微弱。他用力挤了挤眼睛，看见袖子在慢慢变红。男孩在喊他的名字，他低头看他，这张脸为何这么僵硬呢？他的身体那么柔软，比以往更柔软，仿佛要在他双臂之间融化，不断地下滑。

“罗杰斯...”

声音骤然回来了，男孩茫然地唤着他的名字。

他见过人中枪，在军队里，从军队出来，很多人，多到他记不清具体数目，男孩的肩膀在流血，他以为他会很冷静，却手忙脚乱，等扶着他跪在地上才想起来用手堵住那个刺眼的伤口。

“我想回家，”男孩攥紧他的衣领剧烈颤抖着，“罗杰斯，我想回家...”

他想安慰他别怕，不会有事的，但他都不知道自己在语无伦次说什么，无论再怎么用力，血还是流个不停，耳鸣的声音跟男孩断断续续的声音混在一起，像子弹一样刺痛了他的耳膜。

“带我回家，史蒂夫，快带我回家。”

他知道他不是在叫他。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

15.

暴雨列车般呼啸整晚，日出东升又是个艳阳天，什么都没有发生，什么都不复从前。

“你就像最堕落的人渣。”  
罗杰斯的视线依旧落在双手。他的眼被未眠的干涩裹着，透过雾蒙蒙的噪点，那凝在皮肤纹理的血，似是鲜活地跃动着，分不清是昨日混乱的遗留，还是今日迷惘的延续。

唐毫不留情继续道：“这些年里，你每次遇到麻烦，请求我的帮助，我都丝毫不吝啬，将你的敌人视作我的敌人。我给了你我最真挚的友谊，结果你却如此践踏我的尊严。”

这鄙夷的话语无比清晰，但奇迹般的，他感受不到丝毫，如同被一种怪异的暗红毒素，给恩赐般的麻痹了全身，没有困倦，没有痛苦，什么都没有。

“我们从教堂赶去医院，詹姆斯，我的儿子，唯一的儿子，就那样躺在病床上，身上插满了管子。我的妻子险些晕倒，她心痛地直哭：这是为什么？他是那样无辜。我也哭了。”这理应是悲痛的，但唐的声音却如同冰封，没有流露出丝毫情感。

“他曾经很健康。十岁的时候，他舅舅送给他一副弓，他非常喜欢，没过几天就能熟练射中靶心，他的教练说，他是他见过最有天赋的孩子，他就会成为一个神枪手，可现在，他再也不能射箭了，再也不能。我相信过你，他为你挡了冷枪，我并不生气，这说明他是个好孩子，他会保护自己的朋友，但你都对他做了什么啊？”

他没作声。在这个当下，人生原有的意义似是骤然消逝了，道德自缢而亡，荣耀暴毙街头，那些余剩的，仅仅是一块又一块可悲的空白。

唐也不打算给他作声的机会：“不要欺骗我，罗杰斯，永远，永远不要欺骗我。我无论如何都想不通，我究竟是哪里愧对了你，让你这样残害我的独子。事情到了这个地步，似乎只能怪我。我没有用先祖的方式养育他，害他变得像美国佬一样被人轻易捉弄。”一阵沉闷的停顿后，唐加重语气，“我不会再把我的友谊强加给你，你明显不需要。念在旧情，我会给你一个被原谅的机会，只要你在这件事上聪明一点，我的教子就不会失去唯一的亲人。”

窗沿停着只通体漆黑的鸟，那双沉浊如铅的眼球，就这样透过玻璃望着屋里。那些无力与虚伪，就在目光下聚集成污秽的沼泽，一切都变得肮脏，破败，不堪，令人绝望。

唐已经知道了，他不清楚这是何缘故，也意外的没有弄清楚的念头。在这个空白的当下，他们赖以为生的言语体系，正逐渐将那些所谓的值得研磨成粉末，事物原本的意义就那样骤然消失了，他不在乎，不在乎踏出这扇门之后会等来什么，也不在乎要付出哪些才能换取这份‘原谅’。接过钢笔，他的感官伴随笔尖的滑动钝化了下来，无论是恐惧，还是愤怒，都被那股洗不掉的血锈味隔绝了。

签了字的合约被搁在了桌面，唐的语气因此变得有力又直接：“现在你有了我的原谅，收下它，这能让你活着走出布鲁克林。不过你要记住，从今往后，不要再踏进这里一步，永远不要再接近我的儿子，只要我还活着，你连想都不要想。”

久坐使双腿僵硬而麻木，似乎从未这样脆弱过，几乎无法支撑他的体重，他拄着扶手，试了两次才成功站起身，声音因此更加狼狈：“他怎么样了？”

“他会好起来的。”

漫不经心的实话比敷衍更徒劳，他当然明白伤口会愈合，但他同样明白，在最后的最后，没有什么会真正好起来，毁坏就是毁坏，他不能把时针往回拨，使天地复原回从前，就像他不能把撕碎的玫瑰一瓣一瓣粘回去，假装什么都没有发生过。

他不会彻底好起来，他们都一样。

16\. 

昼夜精疲力竭缠斗于天际，预不清到底是阴郁已摘取胜利，还是光明将奋争到底。

透过晦暝的情欲，史蒂夫深深望着巴基，光辉下明绿的虹膜，此时暗得隐隐发蓝，那潜藏其中的天性，涌动着一种变幻莫测的东西，叫他联想到猫的瞳孔，短短一瞬，便能变换好几次，而他的动作又是如此简单，如此直白，如此热情。

阴茎蛇信一般舔进这具多汁的躯体，巴基的头微微向后仰去，不住地喘息，两条丰腴的长腿折叠起来，骑坐在他干瘦的胯部，缓慢又沉重地起伏着，他将手沿着他的小腹向上滑去，抚上他砰动的左胸，掌下的皮肉紧绷，泌着薄薄一层汗液，如果可以的话，他真想就这样深深进入他，触碰他绯红色的脏器，在他那块最里的角落，留下属于自己的痕迹。

“感觉到没有？”巴基囫囵喃着，扶住他的手腕，“你就在我里面，是那么强大，那么有力，几乎叫我死了。”

他的口齿不大清晰，介于那瓶两钟头前见底的波旁，脑子估计也是。这段日子给了他太多压力，酒精的畅快这时候便发挥了作用，巴基喝了不少，虽然他明早会头痛，上午起不来床，懒洋洋一整天，但他愿意偶尔纵容他这么干，那是他不大受控制的私心。他喜爱这样的巴基，稍微比清醒的他更喜欢一些，因为这样的他是纯粹的，不会再有什么精巧的想法，令他想起了那个会在午睡时勾住他小拇指的、满心只有他一个的孩子。

“再多跟我说点什么，”史蒂夫发力向上挺腰，视线紧锁他涣散的眼，“随便什么。”

巴基身子没力气了似的，身子以一种柔软的角度垂下来，手肘支住枕头，整个人趴伏在他身上，“我们还小的时候，我经常祈祷....”

“上帝到底存在吗？他是真的吗？”巴基的声音放得很轻，裹挟着少有的无助，“他不肯帮我的忙，他厌弃了我，他早就厌弃了我。”

他皱起眉，握住他不安扭动的腰，微微在他体内戳刺，“为什么这样想？”

“嗯——我不知道...我不知道...”巴基咬着他的耳廓咕哝，“我是那么希望你强壮起来，又不希望你强壮到足够离开我，答应我，不要再离开我...他不会保佑我们的，我不在乎了，史蒂威，我好不在乎。”

他能清晰捕捉到他的每一下呼吸，潮湿，温热，像是夏日以痛苦的形式回光返照在初秋，“我们可以向他证明他才是错误，那道白色的光，我看见你的眼睛，无比清晰，如果那是地狱，我真的不怕，因为地狱的烈火正如天堂般华美。”

赤裸的身躯紧紧贴着，他听见他的急促的心跳，如此鲜活，仿佛什么不知轻重的小动物，向他发出一阵阵情潮的冲击。

“别傻了，我就在这儿，永远在这儿，”他深挺进他绞紧的甬道，在破碎的啜泣声中拿气音说这话，语调诡异的柔情四溢，“听见没有？别指望能逃开我，就算我被人拿枪打成筛子，你也只能当我的寡妇。”

释放中的性器难以置信的滚烫，连带罪恶的累赘全部注入进去，巴基的喉咙发出餍足的声音，气力尽失般跌在他身旁躺下，就这样拉过他的手，搁在自己的肚子上，笑得浑浑噩噩，哑到发麻，“让我怀孕吧，我想要你的孩子。”

他望着他的眼，望了又望，那两块宝贵的颜色因情热而闪闪发亮，浮乱成一种盲目的纯净，他就像是扔进壁炉的锡兵，给这真实到虚假的爱情给溶解了。他当然愿意让他揣上自己的种，他怎么能做到拒绝他呢？他可以为他放弃一切，掏空全部把所有都给他，甚至是他的命。

他翻身俯上他，正要再次进入他，但他久经锻炼的耳朵阻止了他。女佣绝不会在铃铛摇响前出现，而且那道愈来愈近脚步十分杂乱，他分辨得出她很慌张。出事了。几乎是立刻，他扯过被褥将巴基盖住，并以一种敏捷的速度，重新套上扔在地板的长裤，拉链刚刚拉上，门板就被用力推开了，他们的女佣气喘吁吁地跟他比划：警察。

“别担心，”他慢吞吞拎起衬衫，朝他笑了笑，“明天午饭等我一起。”

17.

他期待骨骼碎裂的清脆声响，那一定十分悦耳，但瓷器令人厌恶的抢了风头。

实木制成的门板闷而重，在被踢开的瞬间，发出了一种刺裂的噪音，仿佛老人折断的腿骨，但很快，这噪音又被子弹出膛给掩住了，重新消沉下去。史蒂夫的准头一向不错，可惜他这时候全身绷得太紧了，如同一根即将断裂的琴弦，虽是惯用手握枪，却也因用力过度骨节发白，颤抖不止，即便目标纹丝不动，弹道也远远偏离了预想。

罗杰斯仰着头靠在沙发里，丝毫没有躲避的征兆，花瓶碎片放射状炸裂一地，他只是颇为随意地掀起眼皮，瞟了下自己许久未见的血亲，“真可惜，这还算是份体面的乔迁礼物。”

愤怒排山倒海般涌了上来，史蒂夫的胸膛剧烈起伏着，相较于罗杰斯的神色淡然，他像是被开膛破腹的幼狼，死死盯着仇人的眼睛，满腔恨意一刻不止地向上翻滚，却结结实实堵在喉咙里，咬在牙齿之间，扭曲了他的脸，也发不出一句。

枪口还发着烫，带着火药刺鼻的气味抵在罗杰斯眉心，男人依然没有表情，几乎是保持放松的姿势，任衣领被侄子攥住。如果没有密布眼白的血丝和乌青的胡茬，他这幅作态准能将他显得底气十足，而不是像现在这样怪异非常。

沉默的歇斯底里无尽蔓延开来，罗杰斯如感知不到一般，面色平静地谈起了新泽西：“哦对，第一次出差怎么样？保利是出了名的坏脾气，就像只愤怒的吉娃娃，他为难你不一定是看不惯你，他基本上跟谁都过不去，不过他的弟弟杰瑞是个老好人，你要是有什么非提不可的意见，可以私底下通过杰瑞传给保利，这样事情会更好办一点。”

史蒂夫一直等他说完才开口。

“你他妈在想什么？”

“我在想什么？”罗杰斯重复着侄子的话，若有所思的模样，突然神经质地笑了两声，“我要走了，今天晚上就走，去华盛顿，这儿的东西你卖了或者留着，怎么都可以，随你的便，你...”

枪柄重重地砸了下来，不合时宜不得不到此为止，史蒂夫丝毫没有作势，拿了十足的力道，罗杰斯的颧骨刮出一道血痕，那块皮肤先是变得加倍的苍白，旋即呈现出一种内脏般的红调，如同失误滴在白纸上的红墨，一点一点扩散成片。

“我只敢在病房外看一眼，一眼就够了。”他的嗓音嘶哑，语调坚不可摧，是厚重的平稳，但他周身的空气在震颤，他本人就要被击垮一样，摇摇欲坠。

“那你可真是勇敢。”罗杰斯拿正经的口吻回道。

这幅若无其事跟唐的含糊其词交杂起来，浓缩成一片尖锐的金属，不断刺着史蒂夫的神经末梢。他头痛欲裂，前十几年经历过的混乱加起来再乘上百倍，也比不上痛苦此时此刻的千分之一威力。

没人告诉他到底怎么了，世界仿佛骤然变了样，那些促使他临时决定逃开的想法，放在这个当下简直不堪一击，成为了一种错的离谱的胆怯。枪口重新对准罗杰斯的前额，他食指紧扣扳机，话里的每一个停顿都是理智破碎后的重组。

“我真想杀了你，罗杰斯，我真想就这么杀了你。”

尾音的余波结束后，沉默继续延伸了一会儿，罗杰斯看着他，目光与平时别无两样，甚至透着真诚的意味。

“那就开枪吧。”他说得平缓又轻松，像是礼拜日避不开的碰面，随口向他问了句好。

剩余的十二发子弹擦着罗杰斯耳朵打进了沙发垫，史蒂夫转过身头也不回地离开了。

18.

会议在一家高级酒店的会议室内举行。

自打金钱使得战火暂时停息，布鲁克林就处在高压状态下，隐蔽的联合力量不容忽视，如同白蚁，蛀蚀着这栋缺少主心骨的木屋。小罗杰斯被捕第二天上午，会议不出意料的成功举行了，只是时间很匆忙，没有给出太多的准备时间，不过众人还是提早在八点钟齐聚一堂。

能在高位坐稳的都是人精，根本不可能忽视那些不愉快，而且大家都清楚小罗杰斯面临的麻烦究竟是何缘故，这会儿个个身边都跟着高壮的保镖，等保镖熟悉了场地，站在该站的位置上，难以言说的气氛才略微有所缓和。

这算不上疑心病发，只能算是合理范围内的警戒，这门商谈中的生意利益丰厚，利益又是从来不跟简单沾边，除纽约的五位教父以外，其余地区的部分家族也有参与，事情可以在一瞬间变得紧张，那是最坏的结果。而且，作为担保人，罗杰斯理应保持绝对中立，但介于这位距离涡轮核心最近，众人自觉还是要加倍小心。

两位主人公一言未发，不过这也不会导致冷场，这个社交圈内的姓氏没什么太大增减，他们大多相识多年，少数不熟悉的也有熟人介绍，彼此打过招呼交换名片后，很快便亲昵的说起了话，这亲昵里面掺了多少明枪暗炮，那就只有他们自己心里明白了。

强尼·费曼不安的抽着雪茄。费曼家族在纽约拥有绝对的资历，控制着各地超出半数的皮肉生意，涉及到享乐方面，很难不涉及酒精和更多的助兴品，他很老派，可老派已经不适合当今的时代了，人们对刺激感的需求在不断增大，需求代表进账，坚持一种作风不能产生奇迹，让钞票和钞票生出更多的钞票。开放违禁品的流通无疑是有风险的，但也会让他们的财富在现有基础以倍数增长。

他希望计划顺从推测中的路线发展，直觉却告诉了他相反的答案。罗杰斯叔侄俩是公认的不和，但他不赞同新同盟的做法，这步棋还是太险了些，不符合他以往的作风，这样的问候，免不得惹怒罗杰斯，以至于全盘皆崩。

如果他的猜想正确，会议得出结果的概率微乎及微。照巴恩斯家目前的情况而言，这项合作说得上是橄榄枝，只要点头，不出两年，巴恩斯家就能恢复到全盛时期，可惜这位无论如何都不肯妥协，现在事情卷进了罗杰斯，变得复杂了起来，太多的阻碍，他们就好像醉汉斗殴，难以发挥出真正的实力。

就这样过了一阵，詹姆斯·巴恩斯终于开口说话了，“首先，我要感谢罗杰斯先生安排了这场见面，好让我们有机会坐在这儿，把事情谈清楚，”他望向右手边的男人，甜蜜的声音有些干滞，“想必大家都明白，我对这门生意持反对态度，那么我参加这场会议，只是浪费各位的时间，但我的朋友缺席的理由使我开始反思近来的麻烦，不能再闭口不谈。”

相比于其他在座的唐，他显得多少有些格格不入。他的长相几乎是巴恩斯夫人的翻版，找不见太多老巴恩斯的痕迹，穿着一身深蓝色的西装，比起仪表堂堂，漂亮更合适一些。凭借这副标志的样貌，他赢得来不少好感，大家都愿意专心听他把话说完，但好感谈不上敬重，他永远做不成他父亲那样的教父。

他言简意赅的指出了重点：“事情怎么到了这个地步？我失去了我的父亲，各位也失去了亲友，墓碑上的百合尚未凋谢，我们的厮杀却仍在继续，是那么的没有必要。以牙还牙，以血还血，听起来非常合理，可必须得停止了。”

会议室里的气氛顿时严肃起来，众人交头接耳，代表拉斯维加斯出席的约翰·谢尔曼站起身，试图将主题重新引回那件事上，“你说的都没错，我们不以此为豪，但事情已经发生了，我们所能做的，只是尽快解决眼前的问题，挽救现在的局面。”

他说完后，几位代表相继起身发表了看法，支持他的发言，詹姆斯·巴恩斯一直等会场陷入寂静才继续下去，“我知道我们之间的分歧是很大的问题，我也没有回避的意思。请大家相信，我的拒绝不存在任何敌意，更不会成为战争的开始。如果这是我们平常做的那些生意，我怎么会拒绝分享自己的资源呢？仅仅是这次情况特殊，我不得不对大家说不。假如各位有解决问题的其他方法，而不是想要改变我的立场，那我愿意配合，假如没有，那我也不希望事情进一步恶化。”

矛盾已被挑明，巴恩斯家不会在这件事上松口，但他还是做出了一个重大让步。

“我的答案不变。当然，我不参与，并不代表我会将各位视作仇敌，相信我，我已经受够了仇恨，我不想伤害任何人，也不想我的朋友被伤害。所以我愿意忘记那些不快，各位拥有我的保证，我不会再度寻求复仇，不会追查那些事件的前因后果，只要大家在这件事上达成共识，我将愉快的走出这扇门，做好我自己的生意。”

他重新坐了下来，结束了发言。这番话的可信度究竟有多高，谁也说不准，众人压低声音与同伴讨论着，本以为这已经是会议的尾声，没想到接下来罗杰斯直接将气氛推向了高潮。

他雄狮般自信十足的站着，口吻拿着完全的主人派头，“各位，我们已经彼此认识很多年了，虽然在我离开纽约这段时间里，我们没有时常走动，但我由衷地感谢每一份友谊，”他说得很慢，像是生怕听众错过重点，“既然我们是朋友，那在会议结束之前，我必须要向大家坦白一件事，毕竟隐瞒是最有害的，我不希望我个人的缺点毁了一切。”

“我是个非常迷信的人。我知道，这个毛病对生意不存在任何益处，可它是那样牢固的扎了根，估计只有等我咽了气，才能被彻底铲除，”罗杰斯笑意道，并以一种随意的方式，将右手搭在了小教父的肩上，“大家都明白，我不再是纽约的一份子了，我爱这座城市，舍不得离开，但我总要回我该在的地方。启程的日期越来越近，我的毛病也越来越厉害。”

诺大的房间里只回荡着他一人的声音，他的听众们，有的在抽雪茄，有的在喝酒，不过注意力都集中在长桌前端的主位。詹姆斯·巴恩斯面朝右靠在椅背，他的脸色温和，姿势轻松又随便，仿佛那只手没有顺着他的肩，一寸一寸抚上他的后颈摩挲。

“我是个很直率的人，不打算跟大家绕弯子。如果我离开的这阵子里面，有什么不幸降临在巴恩斯阁下身上，那我的毛病就会加倍恶化，使我开始怪罪这个国家，这片土地和在座的各位。”罗杰斯停顿半晌，视线扫过整个会场，“相信我，我也不想这样，但我有义务说明我那可笑的缺陷，好提醒各位事情最糟糕的一面。”

强尼有些坐不住了：“罗杰斯阁下...”

罗杰斯不给他打断的机会，“当然，这不是威胁，这是我最真诚的坦白。这个毛病是不受我控制的，一旦恶化，哪怕只是一场小小的意外，我也难免会将厄运归咎于某些人的恶意。所到底，厄运这种东西，本身就不该存在，我想大家都清楚，难道不是吗？”

满当的会议室内鸦雀无声，罗杰斯微笑着收回右手，转而端起身前的酒杯。

“我想大家已经做出决定了。”

19.

“谢谢你的花，”巴基说得很慢，指头轻扯着一瓣玫瑰，“它们很漂亮。”

罗杰斯希望他不是为了那小子才坐在他的客厅里，可惜命运如两面三刀的娼妓，有意向他的死敌卖弄风骚。

会议要比预想中结束的快，他们十二点便回了罗杰斯宅，结果自然不会立刻得出，那还需要一点耐心。这儿的布置仍保持着三年前的模样，只不过因缺乏关照，呈现出一种阴暗的沧桑，正午明亮的颜色斜进窗，不用片刻便被分食个干净，没剩下半点灿烂的金光。

不得不说，他打心底里不想管这件事，他早就提醒过剩他风头过盛的侄子，可惜他从来不拿他的话当回事，他真该就这么让他在警察局待几天，磨光他周身那层令人生厌的锐气。不过这个想法绝不会赢得赞同，昨晚的来电就说明了全部。

事情进行至此，他希望他不会做出有害自身利益的决定，但人活着或许就是不能按自己希望的来，他知道，只要眼前这个人开口，他就心甘情愿做任何事，对方显然要比他知道的更清楚，而且运用的相当纯熟。

“你可以安心，这不是警方的行动，”他不急不缓的说道，“如果真的是警方的行动，那等着他的就会是证据确凿的一级谋杀，这只是他们送来的小问候，现在他们如愿以偿的得到了回复，多少能消停一阵。”

巴基听得很认真，他注视着他的表情放松下来，深深有种气短的不适感，从沙发站起身才觉得好一些。厨房没有准备午餐，他本来打算带他出去吃，但派去警署的人估计快要回来了，他不想饭吃到一半，看他侄子阴沉沉进来把人拽走。

一阵沉默后，巴基突然道。

“那是真的吗？”他抬起眼睛望过来，“你要回华盛顿了？”

“我希望不是。”他回答，绕过茶几，挨着他坐下。现在距离他再度离开纽约已经很近了，他的钻牛角尖不无道理。一想到这儿，他的心就一劲儿的发酸，像个闲的没事干的青少年，难以控制的烦躁。

“我从来没去过华盛顿，那儿是什么样子？”

“那儿虽然比不上加州放松，但也不像纽约这么紧张兮兮，空气和阳光都很好，”他不太擅长这个，试着把它描述的更好一点，“我在郊区开了家马场，康妮就养在那儿，她长大了不少，如果你见到她，估计要认不出她。想去看看吗？你会喜欢那儿的。”

“或许我会吧，”巴基似真似假的答应了下来，“某一天。”

他已经不指望能带他走了，这时候也没有太大的失望，就像人咳出了血，诊断出肺病也不会过于意外。

巴基的向后靠在沙发背，侧过脸看他，“我一直不大明白，你为什么讨厌史蒂夫？”

他笑着摇摇头，视线落在他耳边翘起的那簇鬈发，“亲爱的，我想原因已经很清楚了。”

“每次我跟他提起你，或者跟你提起他，你们表现得就像你现在这样，恨不得一口把对方咬死，”巴基拉长语调，显得有些冷淡的可爱，“这可真有点荒谬，你们是那么相像，也是那么憎恶彼此。告诉我，罗杰斯，你了解他吗？”

“你应该问问他，有没有给我机会了解他。”

“亲情理应是唯一可以确信的东西，然后我们把它给毁了，这是怎么发生的呢？我不知道。”巴基叹息似的说着，指甲碾着那瓣斑驳的红，“我十三岁那年冬天，他患上了水痘，烧个不停，最后烧出了肺炎。我还没有出过水痘，父亲不允许我去看他，我还是偷偷去了，他就孤零零躺在那儿，浑身滚烫，虚弱的像是随时会变成泡沫，消失在空气里。我在那儿待了一会儿，他突然睁开眼睛，对我说话，可他病得太厉害了，我几乎听不见他的声音，于是我屏住呼吸，靠近他的嘴唇，仔仔细细的听，终于弄清了他在说什么。”

“是什么？”

“他在念他妈妈的名字，”巴基眼睫扑闪一下，“看啊，命运怎样对待他。”

“她是个善良的人，就像我的母亲，或许太像了些，以至于遭遇了那种不幸。”他边说边抬起胳膊，抚上巴基的脸颊，“男人彼此仇恨，彼此残杀，但男人来自女人，他们爱着他们的母亲，愿意为此付出一切，这是难以违背的天性。所以我相信你总会得到你想要的，哪怕不是从我手里。”

“也许是这样，”巴基脸颊蹭着他的掌心，如同一只慵懒的猫咪，美丽的生物，但那两片嘴唇吐出的话语，就不如那双眼动人了，“魔鬼为了蛊惑我们，通常只是取悦我们，取得我们的信任，让我们品尝最不堪的后果。罗杰斯，你是想再一次蛊惑我吗？”

他笑着收回手，转而从茶几上拿起一颗石榴，“我真想像打开它一样，打开你漂亮的头骨，看看我究竟是我蛊惑了你，还是你蛊惑了我，”果实内里整齐的排列着，仿佛一颗颗珍奇的宝石，他捻起一粒透明的浅红，拿拇指送进他的双唇。

巴基的眼光深处冷漠疏离，却张口含住了他的手指。

“它很甜蜜，就像你一样，”他缓慢地移动指腹，感受他内部那潮湿的温度，“就是这样一颗拥有魔力的果实，帮助哈迪斯留住了珀耳塞福涅。”

“它的外壳是美丽的红色，内部藏满了罪恶与欲望，如同我对你的爱那样，既不正派，也不体面。”

轮胎摩擦路面的声响传了进来，罗杰斯的视线穿过浑浊的玻璃，锁定在那个走下轿车的瘦削身影。

回到纽约这么久，他头一回真心实意的感到高兴，恶劣的开始期待，指腹就这样压着他洁白的下齿，逐渐抽出来，按住那两瓣泛着水光的柔软。

“别紧张，我只是说说。”


	4. Chapter 4

20.

“有句话我得说在前头，如果我有宽恕一切的能力，那我会比上帝更仁慈。”

病院走廊人来人往，步伐冷漠又聒噪，唐的声音坠在这样的环境里，被阴淡的光线给晕染开了，逐渐变调成干扰般的杂音，倒比他原本的声音要合适许多。或许是视线被老者挡着看不进病房门板的玻璃，或许是护士的频繁走动让消毒水的气味挥发更彻底，史蒂夫的心烦意乱愈渐高涨，深思锁在这场不可避免的谈话，就像他的身体一样，难以进入那扇关了又开的门。

见他神情藏不住的紧绷，唐他傲慢地朝教子扬起下巴，眉宇间皆是冷酷的权威，“史蒂夫，关于你叔叔的事，我很遗憾，但我只能做到这个程度了，毕竟我不是上帝，我不能宽恕所有人。”

史蒂夫沉默着，没再一直皱着眉头，他不想让自己显得不耐烦，罗杰斯遗留下来的问题现在成了他的问题，他不能像他一样被放逐似的走人，所以他努力克制住情绪的流露，摆出一副好脸色，虚心受训的样子，尽可能不失去唐的全部信任，就这样配合下去，让这场隐晦的侮辱快些结束。

唐俯视着自己的教子，满意逐渐聚在浑浊的眼底，他自认威严得到了一些提升，微微佝偻的背挺直起来，“我希望你记住这个，我对你抱有很高的期望，我不想你也辜负我的好意，忘恩负义，伤透我这个老头子的心。”

史蒂夫点点头，唐口吻冷酷的继续下去，“那些辜负我的家伙，他们太不幸了，不仅要请求我的原谅，还要请求上帝的原谅，当然，我是个大度的人，我会原谅他们，但上帝不如我好说话。在这个危险的世界，他们可能会被某个警察开枪打死，可能会在马路上被汽车给撞了，可能会一不小心掉进海里...这都是说不准的事情，实在是太不幸了。”

唐说到这儿停顿一下，年迈不允许他一口气把话说完，而且他又想起了这场谈话的原因，有那么几秒钟，他的厌恶清清楚楚写在脸上，其中的鄙夷几乎化作实质，但很快消散去了，他恢复了过来，痛心似的叹息一声，直勾勾盯着教子的眼睛，漫不经心的悲悯一句，“我祈祷那些可怕的变故永远不会发生，可结果如何，又有谁能提前知晓呢？”

史蒂夫难以不察觉到唐的观察，心底的烦闷更浓了，这让他的胃部开始难受，他分出些余光望向别处。巴恩斯夫人正站在她的丈夫后面，她端着一副得体的微笑，一手提着精巧的挎包，一手挽着儿子的主治医生，正跟那个梳着深红色短发的女人亲热的说话。周围的窸窣让史蒂夫听不太清，唐还在看着他，他的注意很快抽了回来。

他因胃痛而不适的神情显然被唐误认成惧怕，唐安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀，嗓音掺进些夸张的人情味，“别紧张，孩子，我没有牵连你的意思，我怎么能怨你啊？你可是我的教子呀。行了，别再听我废话了，去看看他吧，跟他说说话。”

史蒂夫没有被这戏剧化的举动所感动，他迫不得已的表现出点感激，与老人短暂的拥抱一下，转身来到病房跟前。他像是初次踏入忏悔室的信徒，满心的不安与茫然，深呼吸一次才拧开把手，将门推开细细一个缝隙，又深呼吸一次，把门彻底打开，使得内里的景象得以看清。

巴基在麻药的后劲儿里沉沉睡着，失血的肤色呈现出一种干滞的苍白，如同摆在玻璃橱窗后面的瓷质人偶。史蒂夫联想到一些漂亮又脆弱的东西，在看到他交叠搁在胸口的双手时，又联想到了别的。这让他感到深深的压力，步子不停绕着房间攒动。

“我回来了，真抱歉花了这么久，”他用若不可闻的声音自言自语，“我猜你也不会理清我的思绪，没关系，那些事情已经过去了，我不会再抓着不放了。”

这自然没有回应的。他稍微走进病床，缓缓弯下腰，试探性的握住巴基的手。触感不同以往的温热，而是微微发着凉，他的指头因此而收拢，想用自身的热度，使那只手暖和一点，“我想念你，巴基，非常想念你。”

小心地坐在病床的一侧，他垂着头，眼周发热，“关于新泽西，我做了蠢事，如果你醒着，绝对不会是这个表情，所以我打算现在就告诉你，省着你再为我担心，”他用力挤一下模糊的眼睛，平稳的声线溢出几声细小的颤抖，“你记得萨克吧？对，就是那个会给我们带奶油卷和拿破仑的司机。萨克现在是警方的污点证人了。我知道，我也很遗憾。”

他垂下头望他阖住的眼，深陷眼窝的睫毛掩在阴影下，就像是蜻蜓将死之际的翅膀，“我不太清楚我该怎么做，是，没错，我早明白我是去做什么，但我的思绪还是很乱，早在射击场和猎场，我开过枪，可这完全是另一回事，我像个十足的蠢货，傻站着拿枪指着他，大脑一片空白。”

“我错觉听见莎拉的声音，她对我说，我这样活着不对。”他移动拇指，轻轻贴住他手背的静脉，那青色的纹理上还留着针眼，“我记得我跟你讲过，她去世之后，我经常做噩梦，梦见我的肺长满了灰黑的斑点，那些斑点到最后会变成流脓的水泡，让我一刻不停的咳血，就像她最后的日子一样。”

他抬起另一只手，借着手心泌出的冷汗，将散落发丝拨回耳际，“那是我最大的恐惧，我太害怕了，在你出现在我身边之前，我甚至不敢睡觉。在那时候，我以为我会害怕，毕竟他比我强壮太多，如果他反抗，现在躺在那间公寓的就会是我。但他没有，他只是接受了，跪在地上，对着一个他一只手就能掐死的孩子恳求。”

微微的喃喃掺着医疗器具杂乱的声响，难听的不成样子，仿佛一出可悲的独角戏，观众早已全部离席，只有演员还无可奈何的继续着。

“他恳求我放过他，巴基，他这样恳求我，而我没有，我没有。”

那间公寓只有他们两个人，他可以放过他，但他明白，放过他就意味着后面的大麻烦。如果巴恩斯家进了警方的起诉名单，其余家族为了秘密不被泄露，就会用一场压倒性的屠杀，将复仇的种子全部扼杀。而且就算他放过他，别人也会找到他，完成他没做完的工作。人们总能指望杀人犯想出一些好借口。

“我再也不能成为莎拉希望我成为的人了，但我不后悔，我不会允许任何不幸发生在你身上，再也不会。我明白，你喜欢他，我们都喜欢他，他是一个很好的人，可我得杀了他，鹿仔，我必须得杀了他。”

缺水使嗓子发干发哑，史蒂夫舔湿干裂的嘴唇，半晌过后才道出最后一句。

“原谅我...原谅我吧。给我一个宽恕自己的理由，让一切都目的明确。”

21.

天光暗淡的大风日子，料峭的波动刀刃似的，刮进摇开一半的车窗，将青年整齐的褐发削得凌乱。

史蒂夫觑着眼拿余光观察他，他正聚精会神地盯着手中的火机，不停地擦响遂轮，试图点燃唇间那卷烟，没有注意到他的窥视。

漆黑的隔板将轿车分成了两个空间，他们所处的这个，氛围略微有些凝滞，巴基闷气似的没有说话，已经跟打火机犟了大约十分钟，史蒂夫又看了他一会儿，后疲倦地靠在车座上，抬手捏着自己的鼻梁。

“你让他操了，是吗？”

难以消受的无言被打破的瞬间，那簇火苗成功冒出了头，可烟还是没点着。巴基衔着那支烟转过脸，听见什么不可置信的东西似的，就这样怔怔的望着他，仿佛想要通过凝视他的脸，找出他被替换过的痕迹。

“亲爱的，别对我撒谎，”他自顾自的往下说，语调如同深陷臆想的病人，平稳且坚定，“没关系，我不在乎你跟他发生了什么，我真的不在乎。”

巴基没有回应，但他周身的空气在颤抖，目光正慢慢从不解转换为平静，依旧盯着他，湿润的盯着他。

他期待不到他的回答，好笑的失望起来。事实证明，睡眠的缺失不容忽视，他的状态没他想的那么好，那些阴暗的小想法化作蛆虫，啃食着他退至边缘的意志，这明显不是一个应该多言的时刻，他还是不由自主地失控了。

“他回纽约之后，你就让他操过你，我猜的没错吧？这算不了什么，我操过你那么多回了，你偶尔去含含罗杰斯的鸡巴，这对我来说算不了什么。因为你只能跟我待在这儿，我还是赢了。”

在他说话的期间，巴基拿下了那跟香烟，烟嘴被咬得变形而发湿，他拿指头捻着它，手臂垂落下去，搁在并拢的膝盖上。

这幅淡然的神情到了他眼中，又有了另一种不言而喻的含义，他笑了，真心实意高兴似的，可惜发寒的空气不肯配合，那笑声坠进去，简直突兀的可怕。“...告诉我，巴基，他比我更让你快乐吗？”

他边说边靠近他，伸出干瘦的胳膊，将他锁在车座的角落里，“你跟他在一起的时候会想起我吗？还是你跟我在一起的时候，脑袋里想的都是他？”

巴基微微仰着脸看他，叹息般重重呼吸着，潮润的气息划过他的睫毛，莫名令他的眼皮跳动起来，他用力挤一下眼，企图使它停止，可那不管用，他的模样还是神经又偏执。

史蒂夫捏住他的下巴，带着一点恶意，打量他发红的眼眶。他突然又不想听他的答案了，他更好奇他这副作态还能维持多久，到底会不会哭出来，但他远比他想得能撑，哪怕整个人都在发颤，眼里也没淌出一滴泪。

“你可真是个混蛋。”巴基这样静静开口。

“是，我是混蛋，”他拇指指腹向上，压过那条浅浅的沟，碾上他再度闭合的唇，“现在混蛋要操你了。”

车子平稳地在路面行驶，不过司机显然识趣的绕了远路，夜幕低垂的时刻仍载着他们兜圈，毕竟那道紊乱的情热是唯一的响动，一张单薄的铁板根本隔绝不了什么。

巴基的下半身赤裸的敞开，整个人在黄昏浑浊的光线下无力地发汗。他扭着脸，颧骨随着颠簸磕着车窗，胸口不住的剧烈起伏着，压抑的呼吸有半截打在玻璃上，在他口鼻旁边形成一层白雾，又因抹蹭聚集成细密的水滴，冷冷的沾湿他的脸颊。

史蒂夫挤进他的腿间时，他就像个不堪受辱的小处子，抗拒的收拢双膝，不过这无疑是徒劳，只是夹紧了他的腰，阻止不了他的进入。熟悉的阴茎顶着他的穴口，很快就操湿了那条细窄的入口，进出间带出带出一些体液，糊在他的会阴与大腿上，像是一些无力的罪证。

巴基还撑着不肯出声，牙齿几乎将下唇咬出血珠，似是下定决心将这出默剧进行到底，可他通红的眼骗不了谁，史蒂夫俯视着他，卑鄙的兴奋起来，伸手掐住巴基滑嫩的腿窝，将他调整成更适合入侵的姿势，更深更狠地在他体内搅动。律动的节奏逐渐变得凶猛，变得难以抵抗，几下的撞击，他的喉咙便泄出了几声微弱的啜泣。

细细碎碎地挤进寂静的空气，传进史蒂夫敏锐的耳膜，他的心室因此而轰鸣，嫉妒的发狂的心稍稍平息了一些。等欲望高涨至顶点，他开始在巴基体内射精，身下的躯体弹动了一下，旋即又麻木的失了力，陷回了一片狼藉的座椅。

巴基深深的看了他一眼，眼神里什么都没有，很快垂下头不再看他，这让他再度感到胸口发闷，于是他没有立刻抽出来，而是腾出一只手去捧他的脸。碎发给汗水浸湿了，覆在巴基的前额，让他的轮廓显得狼狈又情热。他有点不耐烦地拨开它们，让他紧蹙的眉毛显露出来，并逼迫他控诉般的目光看向自己。

“别这样，”他得意又苦涩的笑了一声，“别让我不知道该拿你怎么办。”

22.

目光的失焦将深红的果实模糊了，透过那层困顿的薄膜，苹果就像是一颗静止的心脏。

巴基靠在摇起的病床，苍白的脸微微朝一边侧着，看他的母亲如何将苹果削皮，切成等量的小份，再装进印着医院标识的塑料小碗。他其实没有什么胃口，他的右手背扎着点滴，塑料管正将药水缓慢输送进他的身体，使他浑身乏力，昏昏沉沉，醒不过来似的。

他感觉不太到自己的实体，只有那些情绪异常清晰，被吗啡的放大无数倍，涌出再淌回他的大脑。这无疑是使人不安的，他不是很喜欢，但止痛药的副作用无法剥除，如果他不想疼的死去活来，就得继续忍受半边大脑的麻痹。

“父亲怎么说？”他问，想要接过她递来的叉子，不过被她给阻止了。

女人叉起一块乳色的果肉，示意他张嘴，“我不打算骗你，他不是很高兴。”

他配合的咬下去，清爽的口感让他的喉咙舒服了一些，但还是发干发紧，温吞吞的渴，声音因此干涩嘶哑，“...父亲生气了吗？”

女人没有回答，继续将切碎的苹果喂给他，果肉经过咀嚼，失去了甘美的汁水，尝起来就像受污染的细沙。

他用力吞咽一下，“我什么时候能回家？”

“很快，”她轻快的回答，像是因他对那个问题的放弃，卸下了沉重的负担，“等你的脸色好一点，我们就接你回家，医生的建议，为了确保你的恢复，需要再观察一阵。”

他点点头，没再为难她。等那个透明的碗见底，她将器具一并搁在柜子上，转身坐在床边，伸出手臂，轻轻搂住他，“睡吧...”她抚着他的低垂的头，整理他凌乱汗湿的发，“再睡一会儿，你的脸色糟透了。”

她的爱怜没有减弱他的不适，他仍旧感到隐隐的混乱，身子因这个拥抱朝一边扭着，后知后觉的僵硬发颤，而且他出了太多汗，总觉得身底下发潮发腻，像是陷入了一滩腐烂的淤泥。

他动了动完好的那只手，想要掀开被褥，指头刚碰到棉质的罩子，便被她给阻止了，“别这样，”她说，将被角掖得更严，“你会着凉的。”

夏末与秋初的界限总是模糊的，他想说他不冷，还有点热，但他没有，他只是扒住了她纤细的手臂，蹭进她怀里。

“妈妈，”他说，眼睫不自然地发着颤，“有人来看过我吗？”

片刻沉默后，她答非所问，“你伤得很厉害，我的孩子，我们都吓坏了。”

“...他来看过我吗？”他不死心般又问了一遍。

她吻了吻他的发顶，没有回应，只是紧紧抱着他，他便由她抱着不再问了，就这样看着她戴胸前的十字架，放任自己坠进无底般的睡眠。

23.

漆黑的云雾化作一只大手，密密盖住了纽约的夜空，雨由此沥沥拉拉的下着，疏落的雨脚攫取了城市的急躁，过不了多久便脸色一转倾盆砸下，似乎有着淹没一座城的阵仗。

罗杰斯开到街角的时候看到巴基伶仃立在电话亭边。青年就这样仰面站在街上，任雨水将他洇得浑身湿透，水汽在他周身形成雾霭，那道狼藉的轮廓掩在其间，仿佛随时就要消失的泡沫。罗杰斯不是很意外，只是在回想起电话里的声音时，心头被那虚弱的尾音沉甸甸压着，需要几次短暂的深呼吸缓解。等稳定下来，他便推开车门，撑起伞径直走向他。

头顶的雨滴停止了肆虐，巴基旋即注意到了男人，他把打绺的发全部捋到脑袋后面，湿漉的眉目侧向男人的位置，他看不太清晰，视线夹着潮湿的雨汽，无处可落似的游离着，花了一阵才聚集起来，望进男人雨伞阴影下的蓝眼。

罗杰斯看着他没有说话，等度过几秒钟的无言，他一手脱下自己的外套，将那件暗灰色的西装披在他身上。巴基的身形不如他的高大，那件衣服明显过长了些，一直垂在膝盖的位置，衬得他脆弱单薄。他将衣襟拢紧些，借此裹住自己打颤的身躯，盖住颈部那些紫红的痕迹，发白的嘴唇尝试性的张了张，微哑的唤出男人的名字，声音不大，顷刻间淹没在了世界的窸窣，没了下文。

等将巴基带上副驾驶后，罗杰斯一路开回了宅子。青白的闪电晃得人眼睛不太舒服，如果听得仔细一些，雷声的震天就像是动物的哀嚎。雨刷在他眼前反反复复摇摆着，企图将覆在挡风玻璃的雨帘彻底掀开，可并不起什么作用，雨依旧下个不停，只在他们抵达大门口时，稍稍有了缓和的趋势。

室内的温度略微比室外要高一些，但巴基还是散发着湿润的寒意，他感觉更冷了，像是麻木的身体进入另一个环境，失灵的感官再度恢复了一般。罗杰斯把他领进二楼的卧室，让他坐在床沿，自己蹲下身去脱他洇湿的皮鞋，一并将浸透的袜子褪下，使那双润白的脚暴露出来，抬头柔声道：“你应该去洗个澡，让自己暖和起来。”

巴基疲惫的摇头，发凉的脚趾抵着男人滚热的手心，不安地动了动。体表的寒气像是侵入了他的血管，肩膀处的旧伤这时候隐隐作痛，他的眉毛因此紧蹙，男人察觉到了，站起身走到柜子前面，拎出一件白色的衬衫递给他换。巴基没有接，而是扯住了他的袖口，仰起红痕密布的颈子凑近他，低声问道，“你真的爱我吗？”

两人的鼻尖几乎紧贴，湿热的呼吸融成一片，营造出一种怪异的亲昵。巴基把脸抬得更高些，眼神在男人的眉宇间徘徊，唇缝间喃出一些梦呓似的话语，“你可能只是想拥有我，只是不甘心...”

罗杰斯鼻腔泄出几丝惨淡的笑意，他没有回应，转手将那件衬衫搁在了巴基身边，背过身迈出了房间。

“我去下楼给你找点吃的。”

罗杰斯打开冰箱，在瓶装水与啤酒间翻找起来，希望能拿出一些牛奶，一些能加热的液体。其实里面并没有这些，他几乎不在家吃饭，也没有雇厨子和佣人，冰箱里自然不会装着那些东西，他只是需要远离他一会儿，好摆脱难以比拟的痛心。这是熟悉的，是三年前错误的午夜梦回，使他手足无措，挑了个最可笑的借口逃避。

不过他的逃避没有延伸多久，雨水气息悄无声息地靠过来，一具身躯从背后拥住了他，密密贴着，像是离开了这份依靠，就要站不稳跌倒似的。他的动作因此止住了，垂着眼睛向下看去，腰间挂着的那双手被光线映得冷白，正以一种暧昧的方式摩挲着他的皮带。

“你想操我吗？”巴基问，口鼻呼出些灼热的气息，颤巍巍地喷洒在他的脊背。

罗杰斯的眼神暗了下来，他没有回应，巴基显然当他是默认了，额发蹭过他的领子，手臂有些着急的缠住他，灵巧的手指这时候显出了点笨拙，他胡乱扯着男人胯上精巧的皮带扣，努力将它给解开，不过男人的手很快覆上了他的，紧紧握着，拇指捏住他发烫的掌心，制住了他渴求的动作。

罗杰斯转过身来，低下头看他的脸，他抬起眼望回去，索吻般微微张着嘴，但男人的嘴唇只是轻轻触碰了一下他。“你更需要休息。”男人道，他不理解地眨着睫毛，身体的不适减慢了思考的速度，他花上几秒钟把这句话拆开，分解成一粒粒细小的成分，这才明白这是个拒绝。

松垮的衬衫嘲讽着他的错误，他把脸压低偏过去，看着在大腿晃荡的衣摆，颊侧泛起一片羞耻的红色，急切地想要抽回自己的手，可罗杰斯还是攥着他，他试了几下便放弃了挣脱，抗议般把嘴唇紧紧抿着，那些干燥的纹路被拉扯开了，零零星星泌出了几滴血，晕在嘴唇内侧，反倒让他的狼狈呈现出一种病态的美感。

罗杰斯感到难以抑制的头痛，他结实的胳膊伸了出去，不容拒绝的揽住巴基的腰背，将他抱起来捺进自己怀里。身高的差距体现了出来，巴基羞愤地推着他的臂膀，但那双赤裸地腿还是离开了地面，他不安地绷紧脚尖，微微蹬动几下，踩上了男人的皮鞋。

“我爱你，我比他更明白该怎样爱你，”罗杰斯静静道，“可你不肯相信我。”

巴基喘着气在他胸前发抖，双手扒着他的背，用力到骨节发白，指甲陷进去，几乎弄破了皮肤，身子却气力尽失般软下来，向下滑去，于是罗杰斯握着他的腰往上提了提，好凑近他的耳廓，“我究竟要做什么，才能让你再信任我一次？”

肩头湿润成片，男人知道他哭了，于是把他搂得更紧。

巴基感到荒谬，感到悲哀，他期待一场灾难，一场干净的火焰，就这样将所有的混乱一并销毁，但愿望无疑是虚无缥缈的，他仅仅是在着疲惫与昏沉中埋进他怀里，失魂般浑浑噩噩淌着泪，痛苦的几乎难以维持呼吸。

罗杰斯干脆托住他的大腿，将他完整拢在双臂之间抱上楼，卧室的门还开着，他拐进去，连着自己把他放在凌乱的床铺，“睡吧，”他拄着枕头俯在他身上，伸出空着的那只手，拿袖口擦拭他湿亮的眼周，“我保证等你睡醒，一切都会变好。”

巴基抽着发红的鼻尖，哭得浑身发烫，借助嘴巴闷闷喘气，被一种不洁的暖意蒸得通体发红，眼眸不安地阖住又张开，盯紧男人的喉结不放。罗杰斯感到了他的注视，指腹抚上他缠结在一起的睫毛，缓缓拭走那些泪珠，对他絮絮耳语，“我就要离开了，在这之前，我会把一切都给你，我希望这还不是太晚。当然，我更希望你能跟我走，不一定非去华盛顿，我们可以去任何地方，全部由你决定。”

巴基阖着眼没说话，像是入了眠，但罗杰斯知道他没睡着。

“你爱我...你是知道的...”


	5. Chapter 5

23.

史蒂夫起得很早，准确来说他基本没有睡，失眠如同一次漫长的人体重置，使他混沌不堪，难以清醒。他没有理会下颌冒出的胡茬，洗把脸便下了楼，他知道这是个错误的选择，他应该尽量避免显得疲惫，省得罗杰斯拿那种可怜败犬的眼神看他，但在他的潜意识里，他希望让自己的模样糟糕一些，好叫巴基看清他具象化的歉意，就像一个做错了事，弄伤自己去博得母亲原谅的孩子。他不敢分析在这个当下，他的脑袋里都装了什么，对于这样可悲的想法来说，仔细分析无疑属于一种残忍。

正当司机来到的时候，佣人通知他有一通费曼家的电话，他实在没有精力去处理，费曼可以等，在他未了结的心病面前，无论什么都可以等，所以他没有接起，游魂似的走出了大门，坐上轿车，命司机朝罗杰斯宅的方向开去。

阴天的空气有种不通透的冷冽，世界罩在这层雾蒙蒙的壳子里面，仿佛变成了一幅笔触凌乱的铅笔画，轻易叫人联想到一些浑浊的失意，使人倒进胃口。史蒂夫的头向后靠，靠在车座上，他合拢发涩的双眼，试图借助黑暗压抑躁郁的内心，可他还是浅浅睡得不安宁，零零碎碎梦见点过去的琐事。

他像只不得喜的瘦猫，透过岁月的雾霭，隐约朝里窥视，可那些褪色的画面就像撕成碎片的纸张，卷在一阵风里在他眼前雪片般翻飞，只允许他扑到几块微小的纸屑。

路途经过荒郊，几下颠簸便隔绝了他继续尝试的机会，他重新挺直背掀开眼睑，窗外的景色模糊成一张失真的相片，他抬手去揉眼睛，触碰到一些湿润，这才发现自己哭了。他都快忘记他还会画画了，忘记这双手曾经拿过画笔，忘记那些被抛在身后的日子是如何明朗，忘记在他们还是孩子的时候，他是怎样在书页的空白涂上他的脸，掰着手指粗略的算，仅仅过去三四年的时光，他们身边的一切却变得那么彻底。

差劲，真差劲，他想道，我为什么会忘记呢？我不该忘记的。

这全是他一手造成的，罗杰斯只能算是帮凶，是他让爱情变质成这番惨景，是他自己这么干的。

他的心被一根愧疚的针扎着，死死扎着，几乎把他给毁了。人的死因是没有限制的，他觉得自己已经死了，妒忌早早潜伏在他的五脏六腑，在事情还没走到这一步的时候，就制造出来一场毁灭的瘟疫，曾经的那个的那个他已经死了，死在了自己的残害之下，现在的他只不过是鬼魂的变形体，不是不能做回活人，而是贪恋地狱的乐趣。

他的机敏的大脑乱成一团，又从未如此的清晰过，车子一停，他便推门下车，踏着散发着泥土腥气的地面，直直的走进宅子里面。罗杰斯预见他会来，在他走入前就坐在了客厅，听见门板张合的声响，不过瞟他一眼，不轻不重点下头，旋即又看回了报纸。他克制着双手的颤抖走到茶几附近，不想让自己显得可悲又崩溃，但两日的将近未眠不能帮他掩饰多少，反衬得罗杰斯气定神闲。

“这就是你想要的吧？”他问，打破了死寂般的沉闷。

“他在楼上，还没起床，”罗杰斯微笑着把报纸搁在腿上，“如果这是你真正想问的话。”

罗杰斯这副神态到了他眼里，完全是胜利者自以为是的大度，他的胸腔内因此填满了不忿，气息粗乱，以至于咄咄逼人，“这三年里面我没有招惹过你，你为什么就不肯放过我们啊？你这次回来，就是本着惹怒我，让我亲手把他推进你怀里，包括你的那些小提醒，根本不是什么替我的处境考虑，而是想让我慌了马脚，按照你心里盘算的计划走，那帮人把我搞进警察局的时候，你正躲在这儿偷笑吧？你可真是高明啊...我差点就要让你得逞了，罗杰斯，收起这副假惺惺的嘴脸吧，我不会再被你牵着鼻子走了，想带走他？做梦吧。”

“我不以此为豪，我的所作所为的确太对不住你，但别急着把错全堆到我头上，”罗杰斯的脸色没变，语气相当友好，“三年前你一声不吭走的干脆，要我看，你也没你自己说的那么考虑他，你明知道我跟他的事不可能是他挑起来的，然后你告诉他什么？不，你什么都没说，像个软蛋一样去了新泽西。而如今呢？你替他做过什么有用的吗？你没有，你那些小动作就跟过家家没区别，改变不了那些实际，所以他来找我，只能来找我，你还不如直接对他说‘跟他操，榨干他的价值，让他把我们的问题给解决’，如果你真这样干了，我简直不能再佩服你，那可比你现在这副半死不活的样子有种太多。”

要是恶语刻意使人毙命，那他们两个今天都得死在这里，史蒂夫深呼吸几次才压下上涌的仇恨，他张口欲还，但巴基在这时候下了楼，不知道听见了多少，史蒂夫不能用怒视在罗杰斯脸上烧出一个洞，他只能颓败似的闭上了嘴，迎上立在楼梯最后一阶不动的青年，抓住他的手腕朝外走，尽量让动作隔绝在情绪之外，以免把那截白嫩的肌肤掐出印子。

巴基没有挣脱，史蒂夫走的又慌又忙，牛津鞋的鞋底踏在地板上，每一声都是一个绷直的高调，营造出一种濒临绝境的紧张。他几乎是顺从的跟着他的步子，一言未发，心在耳中急促的节奏中跳得飞快，不知道是在预示着什么变故。厚重的实木门被推开，发出一声短促的刺耳声响，巴基不由自主的屏住呼吸，两扇门板在身后合拢之前，他静静回首望了罗杰斯一眼。

男人看着他，眼神真挚又讽刺。

24.

客厅重新空下来之后，罗杰斯打了两通电话，一通给他原定四周后启程的轮船，一通给他带回布鲁克林的亲信，后一通电话很长，他的属下向他上报了那场会议的影响，除强尼·费曼以外，其余的家族已经愿意松口。经过反复确认过后，他就这个最终结果断断续续交代了不少事，他的下属鼻音应允的听着，即使在他停下喝水的时候，也没有说话，他知道这里面是多少出自诧异，不过他不介意，他清楚地明白自己听起来有多疯狂，而且他不是暴君，他允许手底下的人对他的命令心存疑虑，这没什么大不了，他的权威不会因为这个突然失效，那些事总会被干净利落的办好。

最后，罗杰斯问起那几位唐此时身在何处。结束会议后，他的眼线被派了出去，他掌握着他们的行踪，片刻后，电话那边便将答案转递给他。答案要比他预想中好，包括强尼·费曼在内的四人全部在曼哈顿的一家熟食店，这代表他不用连续跑几个不同的地方，省去了很多力气。

挂断电话后，罗杰斯继续在客厅又坐了一会儿，也许是淋雨的缘故，他的左半边头一直闷闷作痛，就像他的头骨塌陷了一块压着大脑。于是在乘车前往曼哈顿的途中，他让司机在药方停车，进去给他买一瓶阿司匹林。那个长手长脚的拉美裔小孩动作很快，且一并带回一瓶水，他接过来，但是没有喝，将药片扔进嘴里拿牙碾碎便咽了下去，药物的味道因此停在口腔，像是生生吃下一块泡沫，碎渣还留在嘴巴里面。

曼哈顿与布鲁克林之间的距离不长，阿司匹林的药效不比车子行驶的速度，意式熟食店开在最热闹的一条街上，司机率先下车替他开门，做足派头，周遭窸窣的吵闹与车内没了阻隔，使他的头痛更重了些，他没有立即下车，而是先拧开那瓶水，倒一点在手心，两只手合在一起搓一下，将没来得及打发蜡的头发背到脑后。

“我看起来怎样？”他问。

司机愣住一下，几秒钟过后才反应过来他在问他。

“您看上去非常好。”

他笑一笑，掏出一张百元面额的纸钞递给那个小孩，朝左伸出腿从车内踏上坚实的路面。

餐厅内，四位唐正围在桌前热火朝天的讨论着，言语间涉及的东西不是那么适合大众，不过他们所坐的位置是从其它桌椅中独立出来的，旁边并没有普通的市民，这种安排来自熟食店的老板，老板是来自西西里的意大利移民，他了解他的同胞们需要怎样的对待。

“他以为他自己是谁？什么电影明星吗？我们都得围着他转？”强尼·费曼抽着雪茄怒目道，面前摆的奶油通心粉一口没动，他还在为早上的冷遇而忿忿不平，参加这场早午餐的目的比起单纯的进食，借此发泄满腹不满的因素更多一些。——“我打过去，态度非常好，结果呢？罗杰斯家的小子没拿我当回事，他甚至没有给我亲口回复我，只是让那个女佣转告他接不了电话，你们敢相信他有多不尊重人吗？我真该让他烂在牢房里。”

“老伙计，你还期待什么？”克莱·布恩见惯了他的易怒，这会儿只是耸耸肩，拿银叉怼着淋上番茄汁的肉丸，“他们身上流着爱尔兰人的血，这是无法改变的事实，就算罗杰斯学着那副做派，表现得像个意大利人一样，还把侄子塞给了老巴恩斯当教子，他们也从来都不是我们其中的一员。”

其余的唐点着头附和，似乎深受触动，他们全都是血统纯正的意大利人，如果往上数几代，还能找到一些共同的亲属，这是他们之间最牢固的纽带。是，没错，在利益面前，他们偶尔会互相放几发冷枪，把彼此的儿子或者表亲送进棺材，在意见不同的时候干脆的背过身站队，这不是世界上最美妙的友谊，但在某些情况下，例如此时这种大吐苦水，他们就是一个团体，绝不会偏向一个外人。

“照那叔侄俩作风来看，自尝苦果是早晚的事，难为小巴恩斯了，在那两个疯子手里转来转去，他能挺到今天也算是硬气，”斯塔滕岛的亚当斯·邓肯道，因嗜酒过度肿胀的脸扯出一个揶揄的笑，“我可不信罗杰斯肯就这么离开，那家伙要是愿意就这么把小巴恩斯留给侄子，我就把这个杯子一整个吞下去。”他说到这儿端起掺了香槟的橙汁晃了晃。

自己地盘做东的亚当斯·邓肯发出大笑，故作同情的瘪瘪嘴，“要我来说，他早晚得被那对叔侄撕成两半。这样也不错，大家都有份，用不着抢来抢去了。”

众人一阵哄堂笑，不过没持续多久，强尼·费曼的座位面朝门，他一眼就看见了进门的罗杰斯，他们的谈话重心人物之一正朝他们缓缓走来，他使出一个眼色，大家默契的明白了他的意思，停止了谈笑。

“中午好，”罗杰斯微笑着来到桌前停住了，“希望我的出现不会打扰你们。”

“怎么会？这再好不过了，我们应该常聚聚。”克莱·布恩回复道。明白他不是来打招呼的，于是叫来老板再加一张椅子。

罗杰斯坐了下来，点了一份虾仁烩饭。他的出现打断了话题，桌上一时间没人出声，于是等老板拿着菜单离开，他拿最随意的口吻问道，“各位似乎很愉快的样子，我有这个荣幸也加入进来吗？”

强尼·费曼看了看他，短促的笑一声开了口，“其实也不是什么愉快的事，我只不过是拿自己的问题博大家一笑罢了。”

“哦？什么问题？”

“你知道那些新兴的爱尔兰黑帮吗？”强尼·费曼指头点着桌面说，“他们可费了我不少力气，去年在我的地盘打砸抢杀，我试着讲道理，可惜没有用，那帮家伙纯粹是天生的暴力犯，我只能处理掉了其中一支以儆效尤，给河里添点分量，结果今年三月份他们又回来了，真是我见过脖子最硬的爱尔兰佬。”他抬眼给了罗杰斯一个亲热的笑，补充道，“当然，我说这话没有不尊敬，不要误解我的意思。”

众人隐隐觉得他这番话说的太不合适，但没有开口打断。

罗杰斯的面色没有愤怒，他的语气仍维持着友好，右手安慰似的拍着老人的肩膀，“强尼，强尼，你怎么能跟爱尔兰人讲道理呢？我们可不是那么好说话的，你跟爱尔兰人胡乱讲道理，他就拿拳头揍你，你拿拳头揍他，他就拎着铁锹砍你，你用铁锹砍他，他就开枪打你，你开枪打他，那你就得把他给杀了，再把他的小喽啰杀干净，因为他会不停地回来，直到你们其中一方彻底咽气。”

桌上的气氛变得诡异起来，谁都没有说话，强尼·费曼似乎终于意识到了自己的冲动，脸上呈现出一种懊恼的暗红。

烩饭很快从厨房端了过来，罗杰斯向亲自送餐的老板道谢，并没有看那盘香喷喷的食物，而是继续看着强尼。

“我亲爱的朋友，别这么沉默，”他轻快的说，“现在我们要谈正经事了。”

25.

整段路程他们都没有交流。

史蒂夫没有同往常一样挨着巴基坐，而是坐在了一个远一些的位置。他不知道该如何挑起话题，这时候不安地微微抖动左腿，视线暗暗流转在巴基的脸上。那张脸上的神情透着心不咱也，眼睛从没看向他一次，一直盯着自己交叠的膝盖，仿佛灵魂早就离开了这里，飘向了别处。

一些话语噎在史蒂夫嘴边，他张张嘴，怎么都吐不出来。这时候车已经抵达了巴恩斯宅，巴基叹气的声音传进他的耳朵，他看过去，巴基却已经率先推开车门下去了，没有等他，步伐直接走向大门的位置，他注视着他的背影下了车，默默跟在他身后，一直跟他上了二楼，直到来到卧室的门口，也没能说出在心底排练过无数次的道歉。

巴基在进门的时候转过身，他握着把手，带着深沉的疲倦开了口，“我想换套衣服，你能在外面待一会儿吗？”

史蒂夫明白这只是一个拒绝交流的说辞，他感到无力，感到一些虚弱至极的东西，抬起手把住门框，深呼吸几次才咽下苦涩，吐出一点干巴巴的挽留。

“我们需要谈谈，”他这话说的多少有点底气不足，“巴基，跟我谈谈吧。”

巴基望着他，旋即缓缓松开了门把手，不过没有回复，他只是转过身将他留在原地，朝衣柜的位置走了去，自顾自开始脱那身连着穿了两天的西装。布料微微泛潮，他的指头扭着扣子，费了一点劲儿才将它解开，

史蒂夫看着他一点一点变得赤裸，稀薄冷淡的日光下，他洁白的腰背像是凝上了一层霜，好像不被搂住就会结冰。

史蒂夫知道，他在失去他，他怪不了任何人，这是他犯下的错误，他的道歉也不能将这个现实改变太多，他们现在就像一张两半撕开的纸，即便用胶带粘回去，也抹不平那些痕迹，那太徒劳了，但他不能不做，于是他深深喘一口气，吞咽下喉咙处的堵塞。

“我很抱歉。”

他的声音不大，仅仅吐得出这一句，之后便发不出声音，这让他难过极了，走向他想去拉他的手，让他转过身，但等巴基的脸扭过来时，他触及到那道无温的目光，抬起的胳膊就这样尴尬的停在了半空。

巴基没有让他僵硬太久，他收起了那副刺痛他的样子，伸出臂主动握住他的手，嘴唇缓慢地向上弯起，形成一个具有安慰性质的微笑，“没关系，我已经不记得了。”他轻声道，胸口却仍感到沉重，一种无法排遣的难过，藏在他努力维持的神态下，几乎要冲破他的皮囊。

谎言的惨白比天空的颜色还浓重，史蒂夫的脸色变得糟糕，指头不自觉的收拢，拇指陷进了巴基的掌心。他的心脏被厚重的闷疼给攫住了，整个人像是硬生生坠进冰层，因窒息而寒颤似的颤抖不止。

“我知道我搞砸了，”史蒂夫低沉的喃喃，他每说一个字就必须停下来让自己呼吸，声音断断续续，“...我把一切都搞砸了，但你能不能原谅我，给我一个补救的机会？”

巴基看着他，没有继续微笑，他的体表挂不上半点温暖，或许是因为他在九月底一丝不挂的站着，或许是雨水的低温毒素般渗透了他的神经，又或许是他已经在久远的混乱中丧失了这一项权利，无论答案是哪一种他都不会吃惊，这时候他握着史蒂夫的手，听着那些话，理应感到些东西，却什么都感觉不到，大脑控制痛苦的那部分几乎是麻木的，没有什么鲜明的情绪劈头盖脸砸下来。

“不应该是这样的，”巴基静静的开口，完全陈述的语调，“我们本来可以做的很好，结果我们什么都没有做好，从头到尾没有一件事是好的，史蒂夫，我还是很爱你，无论怎样我都会爱你，但我们已经不能补救了，早就不能了。”

史蒂夫能听见血管在太阳穴跳动，这段话里的每一个字都是一颗尖利的石子，全都掺进他的血液，磨遍他的每一根血管，最后扎进他的心脏里，让他喘得像只脖子绞在车轮里的小动物，挤出来的回应卷着极端的压抑，“我理解...我理解...”他这样似哽咽般惨痛的低语，说了一段又没法开口，隔了好久才再有动静，“我理解你不能立刻原谅我，只是别这样，别这样...”

巴基小拇指勾着他的，并没有说话，史蒂夫捺住他的手背，再度用力呼吸，想要压下不断上升的痛苦，可只是让自己喉咙发紧，把后来的话吐得单调又乏味，“现在还不晚，我发誓我不会再提那些事了，就这样让它们过去吧，无论怎样都好，只要你还在我身边，巴基，别离开我...我爱你。”

巴基注视着史蒂夫。眼前这个男人的神色糟糕极了，如同遭遇了歇斯底里的打击，似乎从未这样脆弱不堪过，已经跟他遥远记忆中那个小男孩不是那么像了，他可以通过他眉间的纹路、疲惫的蓝眼和苍白的金发，清清楚楚看见一个年轻的罗杰斯。

他笑了出来，逐渐从肆虐将近四年的混乱中脱离出身，笑得淌出了眼泪。

26.

会议的余波还没有终止，事情就出现了新的变化。按照罗杰斯的表现来说，他确实是不愿意离开纽约，就算非要离开也得把巴恩斯家的小教父揣进兜里带走，但他就是这样古怪的变了卦，将返程日期提前了足足三周，并取消了原定的送别酒会。

巴基在收到消息的当天下午去见了罗杰斯。他在五点钟坐上了副驾驶，史蒂夫将车开得又平又稳，他视线投向窗外，整洁的树林如同绿色的绒布，在太阳的照射下闪闪发光。近来纽约持续放晴，临近傍晚的阳光好极了，暖烘烘的，满满的热情与希望，他垂着眼把头搭在椅背，平白觉得眩晕乏力，捂着嘴干呕，史蒂夫中途停了几次车等他缓和，以至于短短的路程被拉长到了将近一个钟头。

他单独进了罗杰斯的书房，史蒂夫在客厅里面等他，他的头痛在迈进去的时候有所好转，但仍是混沌的让他提不起精神，他关上门便停在门口，眼睛望着男人动一动嘴唇，其实不知道该要说什么。相较于他的神情怏怏，罗杰斯看起来还不错，他似乎不在意他的无言，依旧坐在办公桌前笑着看他，只是目光没有什么高兴的意思，让肌肉的牵动变得勉强又没必要。

“你知道吗？”罗杰斯说，“今天可能是我最后一次看见你的脸了。”

巴基没听见似的，他直走到桌前，没有坐下，而是拿手撑着桌面，垂下头盯着自己张开的五指。人在分别到来前通常面临两种情况，一种是叫人呼吸困难的心脏抽搐，一种是罗杰斯这样，几乎是淡漠的接受了痛苦，身体因此感官尽失般发僵。

罗杰斯窥见他窒息般的神色，他从椅面上站起绕过桌子来到他身旁，“我老觉得我们说过很多话，但好像并没有，”他说，牵起他垂在身侧的手，拇指摩抚着他的手背，“我有跟你说过我小时候有一阵几乎住在教堂吗？别太难以置信，确实是这样的。”

巴基没作声，他的喉咙里卡了太多的话，以至于一句都吐不出来。罗杰斯就这样握着他的手继续下去，语句少有的艰涩，“我母亲去世后的几天，我整夜整夜睡不着，每晚都坐在教堂里，听修女为她喃诵福音。在那时候，我以为我多祈祷一些，她就能多得到一些安宁，可惜事实不是这样的，上帝根本就不存在，如果他真有眷顾她，为什么要把她从她的孩子身边带走呢？”

“她很善良，没伤害过任何人，自愿调到教会医院当护士，照顾结核病的士兵，感染了，没挺过来。不应该是这样的。我还记得，每个礼拜日，她都会把我带过去，我一般只是坐在她身边，盯着她手腕上那只她只在礼拜日带的银表。那只表最后留给了我，那是她留给我仅有的东西。”男人说到这儿从兜里掏出一只表，“现在我想把它给你。”

罗杰斯没有给他拒绝的机会，他也不打算拒绝，只是不太明白他为什么这样做，不解的看着他。罗杰斯没有抬眼，他抖开表带搭在他的手腕上，动作有些凝滞，等将那只表合适的戴了上去，他就像是了去一个心结一样，如释重负的叹出长长一口气。

“我参军后就再没戴过它，我担心我会死在战场上，害得它被敌方士兵收走，”罗杰斯说，视线落在滴答转动的秒针上，“如果我死了，你会为我祈祷吗？”

动物会在灾难来临之前有所感知，人属于动物的一种，巴基的呼吸变得难受起来，他闭上眼，他不想看罗杰斯这幅样子，跟他谈起死亡或者其余的糟糕事，表现得那些话一落地便会成真，他希望在睁眼时，男人已经变回了从前那样，可没有，男人还是快要垮掉了似的，虽然腰背挺得很直，也如同一头战败的雄狮。

罗杰斯松开了巴基的手，动作缓慢，眷恋但还是松开了，他从桌上摸到香烟，抽出一根塞进嘴里，他的嘴唇有些起皮，烟嘴沾上唾液再碰到嘴唇，那些死皮便黏在了那层纸上，让他短促的笑声糊的很不清晰，“还是不要了，连雨季都无法洗净我的手，倒是我手上的血，会让天空下起红雨。”

巴基过了好久才发出些声音。

“别这么说...”

罗杰斯看了他一会儿才点头，不再继续这个沉重过早的话题，打火机不在桌上，他把手伸进口袋里摸着，也没有找到，他的手有些懊恼的抽了出来，就这样衔着那支香烟说话：“你跟他最近还好吗？”

“我们很好。”巴基回答的很慢。

“那就好，这样我能稍微放心一点，”罗杰斯点着头絮絮叨叨的说，烟嘴撕扯着死皮，沾上了点血，“别看他装模作样，好像长得有多大似的，其实就是个混小子，以前还跟我住在这儿那阵我都快让他给烦透了，倔的要命，你告诉他这样不行，他偏偏跟你对着干，光认准自己哪条路，谁也不听，跟他说话能把我自己给气到，也不知道那时候我究竟哪儿得罪了他，让他不肯给我一个好脸色，你可别一直惯着他的臭脾气，那家伙可不知道什么叫适可而止。我跟他估计到死都合不来。”

巴基一直等他说完才开口，“那是你们两个太像了。”

罗杰斯愣住一下，旋即无奈似的摇摇头，“也许是吧...”他说，胸膛因笑声发出沉沉的闷声，“这就像照镜子，你能在他身上看见你犯过的错，而且你知道他就像你一样，在自己认识到之前绝对不会改变。他做出的每一个糟糕至极的决定，都像耳光一样甩在我脸上。”

巴基没有对此作出回应，他的视线凝聚在罗杰斯那根没点燃的烟，掏出自己的打火机凑到男人面前。男人配合的微微低下头，眼睫因此垂下，落日的颜色映在那两片淡金，好像是给它晕染开了，他就这样看着他的脸，拇指按住遂轮擦响，一下，没有火苗，两下，没有火苗，第三次擦响的时候，他抬起垂在身侧的另一只手，以一种与大脑运转速度不相符的敏捷，抽出男人唇间的香烟吻了上去。

男人的嘴唇上有血的味道，巴基阖住眼睛，在这个瞬间，他清楚的明白这或许就是他们最后的吻，他被钝化的痛苦挤压的鼻腔发酸，毫无技巧的舔着他的牙齿和舌头，那些相互折磨，那些延续至此纠缠就要结束了，他曾经是那么希望它结束，但此时此刻，他竟然无比希望它继续下去，就这样继续折磨着他，折磨着他们，直到他们开始衰竭，奄奄一息，心甘情愿让一颗子弹杀死所有的爱欲。

这个吻结束了，像是只用了三秒钟，又像是过去了十年，巴基望着罗杰斯的眼睛，那么的近，他的影子就映在这对夏季最蓝天空切片里，但他的视线湿漉漉的看不清晰，他用力眨眼，让泌在睫毛的泪水从眼角滑落，再被男人抚上他脸颊的手拭去，这时他发现一个荒谬的事实，如果他此时此刻请求他跟他一起离开，他会答应的，他是会答应的...

不过这个请求没有被提出，罗杰斯握住他的一侧肩膀，拇指隔着衣料，轻轻压在那个硬币大小的伤疤上，像是下定了什么决心一样，沉沉的将空气吸入肺叶，再缓缓地呼出来，无数个破碎的幻想就这样淌了出来，欢乐的盘旋在他们四周，像是郁金香金色的花粉。

“我想这就是告别了，”罗杰斯的声音很轻，接近叹息，“去吧，他在等你。”

巴基点点头，转身朝外走去，他没有回头，不想让自己无法迈步，他一直走到楼下，史蒂夫正在客厅里，他没有解释自己哭过的模样，他知道史蒂夫可以猜到发生了什么，他们就这样沉默着走出大门，史蒂夫率先走下台阶去发动汽车，他站在上面不动，金红的余晖倾斜洒在他身上，他垂下眼，发现了两指间那支烟嘴沾血的香烟。

他面朝濒死下降的太阳，衔住那支被捏皱的香烟点燃，透过大地蒸腾般的袅袅青烟，他听见心脏嘶吼的震颤。

上帝啊，我爱他...我爱他...

27.

杀戮开始之前，谁都没有料到罗杰斯会把事情做绝。

虽然没有证据，但这件事的幕后主使不是秘密，其他地区的家族代表先前还停留在纽约，这时候全都候鸟迁移般的连夜赶回了自己的地界，他们想不通这种没有必要的流血怎么会发生，但就是这样迅速的发生了，没有给任何人反应的机会，知情的三位唐对此绝口不言，他们正在商议的生意中再没出现小巴恩斯的名字。

强尼·费曼倒在血泊的照片刊登在各大报刊，记者就像嗅见肉腥味的野狗，乌泱泱的涌到了罗杰斯面前，一夜之间，他的脸不再与工会或者慈善机构出现在一起，他成为了黑手党的代名词之一，一些支持他的政客在这时表现出了极大的不满，十几封措辞犀利的信件通过电报发给了纽约，谁也不清楚罗杰斯家究竟会就此倒台还是会加倍壮大。

毕竟流着一脉血，小罗杰斯也被推上了风口浪尖，与此同时，詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字开始频繁出现，大型新闻社只敢发表一些隐晦的文章，擦边过，而那些小型报社里缺少职业道德的记者就不同了，他们根据各种小道消息挥挥洒洒写了不少篇新闻，经过润色的故事堪比三级杂志的内页，不过大部分被拦截了下来，只有零零散散几篇见了报。

巴恩斯宅的铁门外停满了新闻车，史蒂夫不得不从赌场的保镖里调人，将警卫的数量增至两倍，那些能在几百个赌客中准确揪出老千的壮汉有一双机敏的眼睛，他不是很担心会有记者混进宅内拍照，他真正担心的是巴基的情况。事发的第一天，巴基就试着联系罗杰斯，可电话一直接不通，而且罗杰斯不在自己的住处，他不停地更换着酒店入住，现在已经是第四天，明晚晚他便要离开纽约，巴基还是没有接到他的回电。

为了避免偷拍，房间没有开灯，夜晚笼罩住他们，巴基忧心忡忡的靠在床头，就这样坐了将近两个钟头，史蒂夫透过黑暗注视着他，旋即安抚的环住他的腰，“别担心，”他低声说，用诙谐的语调，“罗杰斯就像最顽强的生物，就算世界上的人全死光了，他也能继续喘气。”

巴基勉强的给他一个笑容，他凑上去，亲亲他微微蹙起的眉心，让这个笑里多了一点真实性，“我还要出去一趟，俱乐部那边有些事要处理，我走的时候会让杰瑞和缇米守在一楼，他们会保证你的安全。”

“你知道那些人是记者不是什么暴徒吧？”巴基说着吻了吻他的脸颊。

“记者，暴徒，”史蒂夫边嘟哝边从床上翻起来，拿起搭在床边椅子上的风衣，“没有什么区别。”

两者之间确实没有什么区别，史蒂夫的车驶出大门，直接开进了闪烁的闪光灯中。他自己开车，没有叫司机，这会儿在驾驶席被晃得睁不开眼睛，连着按了几下喇叭才驱散围在车前的人群，成功开上车道。

俱乐部开在布鲁克林北部，而车子却朝港口的方向行驶，俱乐部也没有事需要他处理。罗杰斯的启程日期实际上是今晚，那家伙只是散播出了虚假的消息，免得记者闻讯而至，混上他的船舱，朝那些装在酒桶里的枪支乱拍一通。

车速很快，史蒂夫不一会儿就到了，罗杰斯的船就停在这儿，他本人正站在码头，背对着车灯明亮的光，盯着黑漆的海面不知道在看什么。

“你迟到了。”

罗杰斯转过身，声音穿过海风，敲响了史蒂夫的耳膜，他关上车门直走过去，停在距离他十几步的位置。

“我从来不迟到。”

“约定的时间是十点，现在是十点零三分。”

“正当我以为你不能再强词夺理。”

“毕竟也许是最后一次见面了，我必须得扳回一局。”

罗杰斯的语气透着笑意，使得史蒂夫也笑了出来，他们仅有的一次轻松的对话，那些仇恨盖在海水的气味之下，暂时的不见了踪影。

“我以为你还想再见他一面。”

罗杰斯摇摇头，金发飞散在风中，“我已经很克制了，可不想一见到他的脸就前功尽弃。”

“你干出来的事可不像是克制，这几天闹得沸沸扬扬，”史蒂夫说，“你总是叫我收敛，这回轮到我这样告诉你了。”

“这是我必须要做的事情，”罗杰斯的目光再度投向海面，“他不会跟我走的，但我能把那些问题全部带走，确保他被照顾好。而且如果有人要杀我，那我无论在哪儿都会被杀，不如早回去几天，把那边的烂摊子收拾好。”

他的语速一开始很快，随即逐渐放慢，带上了点说服的性质，史蒂夫只能顺着他说，不然显得非要跟他唱反调似的。

“看来你确实不怕死。”

“是这样的，”罗杰斯朝他眨了眨眼，“就算我死了也没什么糟糕的，活人的分量永远比不上死人。”

史蒂夫盯着他平静的微笑看了几秒钟。

“你可真是疯了。”

“我们彼此彼此。”

船鸣的声音响彻整片海，罗杰斯将目光投向梯子，又移到史蒂夫的脸上。

“别给我机会回来。”

罗杰斯说的很认真，但不是绝对的认真，更像是一种自嘲式的调侃，史蒂夫沉默下去向他点头，幅度郑重且坚定。他又看了一眼海面，对面的霓虹透过夜晚闪闪发光，斑斓的颜色在他眼底融为一体，他就这样静静的站了一会儿，转过身上了船。

轮船逐渐离开码头，水花打在宽阔的甲板，发出些湿润清脆的响声。罗杰斯被料峭的风吹得全身发寒，他一动不动站着，看史蒂夫驱车离开码头，像是一尊冰冷的雕塑，不过他的血液是温热的，微咸的水气被他吸入，流遍他的五脏六腑，变成一种濛濛的白雾，缓缓溢出他的口鼻，很快消散在了周遭的黑暗。

他侧过身子准备进入船舱，就在这时，对面亮起一束强烈的光，他被突兀的明黄晃得看不清，觑着眼去瞧。

褐发的青年立在车头前，夹着烟的手抬近唇边，给了他一个海浪翻飞的吻。

橘红的火花烙在罗杰斯的眼底，他双手撑住栏杆，在这惨淡的绝境里笑得咳嗦起来。

他知道这还不是一个结束。

THE END


End file.
